


The Gods of Fairy Tail

by Fantasyandromancelover



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Modern Setting Retelling of Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Twelve Gods of Olympus (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 01:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 26,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20381362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fantasyandromancelover/pseuds/Fantasyandromancelover
Summary: Plenty of Gods and Goddesses live on Mount Olympus and they do their job by aiding the mortals on earth. But what do they do in their spare time? What goes on in their personal lives? These are the tales of Greek Mythology as you've never heard them before.





	1. Chapter 1

This is Greek Mythology that takes place in the modern era. In the beginning of time the world was ruled by the evil tyrant known as Acnologia (Uranus) that is until he was defeated by his titan son Zeref (Cronos). However just before he was banished to Tartarus, Acnologia cursed his son to be struck down by a great madness upon the birth of his first child.

Later Zeref marries the titaness Mavis (Rhea) and together they have three sons. Unfortunately Zeref is indeed struck by a great madness when his first child is born and swallows his older sons but Mavis hides their youngest son who grows up and frees his brothers. Together they defeat their father and restore peace to the world.

Natsu - (Zeus) The God of the sky, Zeref and Mavis's youngest child who is training to become the next ruler of the world. He is carefree and unpredictable but is kind, merciful, and fair. Despite his laid back nature he secretly fears that one day he'll end up going mad just like his father and grandfather. When it comes to women he can't resist a pretty face but has commitment issues. Although he has had many girlfriends Lucy is the only woman he ever loved.

Gray - (Hades) The God of the underworld, Zeref and Mavis's oldest child who has a reputation for being dark and evil like his father but is actually patient, gentle, polite, lonely, and fearful. Unlike his younger brothers he was old enough to remember what Zeref did to him and is plagued by nightmares of it. He is madly in love with Juvia but the underworld will freeze over before he admits it.

Jellal - (Poseidon) God of the sea, Zeref and Mavis's middle child who rules the oceans and seas. He is much more mature, reasonable, and responsible than his brothers but can be very moody. He is also extremely territorial and very protective of those who dwell in his domain. He is in a secret relationship with Erza.

Lucy - (Hera) Goddess of marriage and love, her job is to play matchmaker and help mortals and gods alike find suitable matches. Mavis hires her to find a suitable queen for Natsu but she ends up falling for him. She is regal, compassionate, helpful, and understanding but gets very jealous when Natsu flirts with other girls and she can't stand it when people are unfaithful to their spouses or lovers.

Juvia - (Persephone) Goddess of spring, who loves to fill the world with thriving nature and healthy flora and fauna. She is innocent, loving, maiden like, and friendly. She has lived a very sheltered life and wants to learn about the world. Unlike all the other Gods she isn't afraid of Gray and takes an instant liking to him which quickly turns to love.

Erza - (Athena) Goddess of wisdom and battle, she is often considered the voice of reason for all the gods. She is very wise, intelligent, resourceful, and motherly. Though she is a goddess of battle she does not believe in the use of violence unless it's absolutely necessary. She often tries to break up petty battles between gods. She is Jellal's secret lover.

Gajeel - (Hephaestus) God of blacksmiths, he makes weapons for the Gods and runs a business selling them. He is gruff, rebellious, is extremely strong, posses a nasty temper, but has a soft side. Most of the gods consider him unattractive and mean so they avoid him, except for Levy and Juvia who know that he's a sweet guy deep down.

Levy - (Demeter) Goddess of harvest, she sees to it that the mortals are well fed by having crops, fruits, and grain grow and flourish. She is Juvia's older sister and is very protective of her, believing that she is too naive for the world. She is one of the few gods who are kind to Gajeel and even starts to grow romantic feelings for him.

Mirajane - (Hestia) Goddess of hearth and family, like Erza she is a goddess with a motherly personality. She enjoys filling the homes of mortal families with warmth and is beloved by all the gods.

Elfman - (Ares) God of war, a manly god who is Mirajane's younger brother. He aids mortals in wars and battles. He is tough, strong, and an excellent fighter but is gentle as a lamb when it comes to his sisters. He has an on/off relationship with Evergreen.

Lisanna - (Iris) Goddess of the rainbow, Mirajane and Elfman's sister. A playful and sweet goddess who delivers all the messages of the goddesses.

Evergreen - (Aphrodite) Goddess of beauty and desire, she is elegant and sought after by many men but is very vain and arrogant. She can't stand it when someone says that another goddess is more beautiful than her however she does have her sweet side. She is Elfman's on again off again girlfriend.

Laxus - (Apollo) God of the sun, an arrogant and self centered god who considers himself superior to the other gods and chases after women more so than Natsu but he is good intentioned and means well.

Bickslow - (Hermes) God of speed and the wind, he serves as messenger to the gods. He is mischievous and loves to play tricks on mortals.

Freed - (Dionysus) God of festivities, he is Laxus's best friend and is always supportive of him but will speak up against him if he does something wrong.

Cana - (Artemis) Goddess of the wild, the headstrong and free spirited goddess who swears to never marry or never get involved with men. She spends most of her time tending to the forest or excelling in archery.

P.S there is no abduction or incest or rape or any of the other disturbing stuff in Greek Mythology.


	2. Chapter 2

In the beginning Acnologia ruled the world. A cruel and ruthless tyrant who came from within in the skies. He enslaved the mortals and banished them to the depths of Tartarus if they ever questioned his authority. But then one day his son, Zeref the titan rose up against his father and fought him. Acnologia was strong but Zeref was stronger and more powerful so he easily defeated his father and banished him to Tartarus. But just before he was in prisoned in the darkness below Acnologia vengefully uttered a curse to his son.

"Upon the birth of your first child a great madness shall takeover you and you shall be overthrown just as I was!"

But Zeref did not believe in his father's curse. With Acnologia gone, Zeref became the new ruler of the world. He was a fair, humble, and wise ruler who treated the mortals much better than their previous ruler. As the centuries passed Zeref grew lonely and yearned for a queen to rule by his side. Then one day he fell love with the beautiful titaness Mavis. They were married and on the day of their wedding all the mortals celebrated for they all knew of how compassionate and nurturing Mavis was, who better to be their queen? Zeref and Mavis's marriage was a happy one and it seemed that the world would remain good and serene.

But then Mavis became with child and gave birth to a baby boy. At first all was well and Zeref seemed to be happy that he had a son but it wasn't long before Acnologia's curse began to take effect on him. He soon became jealous of how his wife fawned over the child and that jealousy quickly turned to paranoia. He feared that one day the boy would grow up to overthrow him just as he had done to his own father. 

"Good morning Gray." Mavis said gently waking the six year old boy from his sleep.

"Good morning Mama." He yawned.

"So have your powers developed any since the last time you used them?"

"I learned a new trick."

"You did? Let me see."

The boy clapped his hands together and gripped them. Then three jewels appeared in his hands.

"For you Mama." He said.

"Oh they're beautiful. Thank you. What are they called?"

"I don't know um...Shiny rocks."

"Now I know you're smart enough to come up with a better name than that." She giggled before planting a kiss on her boy's cheek. "Did you know that it's your birthday today?"

"It is? But haven't I already had a birthday? Like five times?"

"Yes and you'll have one every year."

"Really? Cool!"

"Is there anything you would like to do today my son?"

"Well-"

"MAVIS!"

Suddenly the ground shook with the thundering voice and earth quaking footsteps of her husband Zeref.

"Oh dear Zeref is in another bad mood." She said. "Gray go hide while I try to calm him down."

The boy did as his mother said and she went to speak with Zeref.

"What ails you my darling husband?" She asked him.

"The boy. Give him to me!"

"Why?"

"Because he needs to go."

"Go where?"

"I have come to the conclusion that our son is destined to bring about our destruction."

"What are you talking about? Zeref you're not making any sense."

"Where is he?!"

"What are you going to do with him?"

"What I have to do. Get rid of him!"

"What?! But he's our son!"

"I will not be overthrown! You've enjoyed him long enough Mavis. Give him to me!"

"No! He's my child! I want to keep him!"

He glared at his wife then spotted the six year old boy hiding behind a tree. With a swipe of his might hand he knocked the tree away and grabbed the boy.

"Mama! Help me!" He cried.

"Zeref no!" Mavis cried. "My love I beg of you! Don't!"

But he just ignored his wife's pleas and dropped the frightened child into his large jaw, swallowing him in one gulp. Mavis screamed then burst into tears.

"How could you?! He was our child!" She wept.

"It was for the best Mavis. He would have destroyed us all."

But Zeref didn't stop there. The great madness only continued to consume his mind until he became just as cruel and tyrannical as his father. Several years later Mavis bore another son but Zeref swallowed him as soon as he was born. When Mavis became pregnant a third time she was determined to keep this child from suffering the same fate as the first two. When she had her third son she gave him to her loyal nymph friend Zera to raise.

"Are you sure you want me to take him?" Zera said cradling the newborn in her arms.

Mavis who was exhausted from labor looked up her baby son then at her friend.

"You must take him. If he stays with me then Zeref will find him and swallow him up like he did to his brothers. Take him far away from here Zera, love him and raise him just as I would have."

"I will."

Mavis weakly raised her hand up to stroke the side of her son's cheek.

"Forgive me Natsu." She said. "If your father would allow me I would keep you in a heart beat but for your own safety I must send you away. But remember Natsu I love you and I pray that someday we'll meet again."

The infant opened his eyes and smiled down at his mother. Mavis shed a tear upon seeing her son's smiling face.

"Now go. Take him."

Zera then left the palace. Later when Zeref arrived at to swallow the child Mavis gave him a stone that was wrapped in swaddled clothes. To her relief he didn't notice the difference. As for Zera she took the child to an island that was far away from the eyes of Zeref and found shelter in a cave. There she cared for and raised Mavis's son as if he were her own. When he was fourteen Zera told him about his parents and his brothers, upon learning these news he brewed up a potion which Mavis secretly fed to Zeref causing him to throw up his other two sons.

Enraged and consumed with madness Zeref attempted to destroy all three of the boys but they had become a thousand times more stronger than their father and together they overpowered him and banished him to Tartarus.

Mavis was heartbroken by what her husband had become but she was overjoyed to be reunited with her children. Now naturally with Zeref gone his sons would have to take his place but there was three of them. Neither Acnologia nor Zeref had any siblings so they just took over. But Mavis found a way to make it work for the boys, she decided to divide the world up in three kingdoms that each of her sons would rule when the time was right.

Gray the oldest and first born would rule the underworld. Jellal the middle and second born would rule the seas. And Natsu the youngest and third born would rule the skies. However they were too young and unprepared to rule anything so until they were ready their mother would rule the three realms of the world. Unfortunately just because they were Gods didn't mean they were exactly godly and didn't cause trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

As time passed more and more Gods were born into the world. Some more powerful than others and some more troublesome than others. They all served and respected Queen Mavis but many of them could not help but question her decision to make Natsu the future ruler of the skies and heavens. It's not that he was a bad choice it's just that he was very irresponsible, arrogant, a bit of a womanizer, and would pick fights with his brothers especially Gray. But he was kind, fair, and selfless.

"It's only because he's still so young." Mavis would say. "In time he will learn and mature."

She then prepared to meet with her sons who would be visiting her for brunch like they did every few Sundays. First one to arrive was Jellal, he was tall, handsome, powerful, mature, and rational. Between all Zeref and Mavis's children he was considered the favorite among gods. His only flaw was that he was very moody.

Second to arrive was Natsu. Thunder clapped and lighting struck to symbolize his arrival. He was imposing, muscular, and proud and he always smelled of clean wind. An aura of laughter and playfulness seemed to always surround him. Between his brothers the gods may have favored Jellal but he was the favorite among mortals.

Gray was the last one to appear. A dark, quiet, and mysterious young man with equally dark but gentle eyes which Mavis always described as being similar to his father's. He wasn't exactly considered a favorite by anyone's standards. The mortals feared him for being the future bringer of death and the gods feared him because they believed him to one day follow in the footsteps of his father and grandfather.

"Good morning my brothers." Jellal greeted.

"Good morning." Natsu and Gray greeted back.

"Has Mother arrived yet?" Gray asked.

"Not quite." Jellal replied.

"I hope she gets here soon I'm starving." Natsu said. "So how are things?"

"Dark and gloomy as usual for me." Gray said.

"Recently the sea nymphs have been complaining to me about some pervert spying on them when they bathe. Know anything about that Natsu?" Jellal said.

"You think I would do something like that?" Natsu squeaked while trying to look innocent. "I'm shocked that you would even consider me doing something so crass."

"I'm not shocked." Gray said. "Next to Laxus you're the biggest perv on Mount Olympus."

"You're just jealous that I can actually get women."

"Yeah get women to punch and kick you."

Both Gray and Jellal laughed at his remark.

"Remember when he was caught spying on that wood nymph Kagura?" Gray asked.

"Yes and she almost beat his brains out." Jellal said.

"Oh and how many women have you two had in your lives?" Natsu said.

"I do not focus on foolish things like affairs and peeping." Jellal said. "The reason I do not chase after women like you is because I am far too busy with more important matters such as preparing to take my rightful place as ruler of the sea."

"Also it's because you already have the hots for Erza."

Jellal's proud demeanor instantly dropped and was replaced by one of embarrassment. His entire face turned blood red. Natsu and Gray burst out laughing at their brother's reaction.

"Oh be quiet!" Jellal snapped. "You are both so childish."

"What about you Gray? Any women in your life aside from furries?" Natsu asked.

"Don't be idiot. As if I would ever lose my head over some pretty face." Gray scoffed. "Honestly I hate how mortals get all lovey dovey around the entrances to the underworld. Makes me sick to my stomach."

"Oh come on Gray, you're saying that no mortal woman, nymph, or goddess has turned your head? Not even Evergreen?"

"Oh please she's the last female I would ever fall for. Yeah she's got long legs and a body built for sin but she's been with almost everything male."

"True, true."

"And she can't stand the idea of any woman being prettier than she is." Jellal added.

"Speaking of which I hear Levy's sister is becoming dangerously close to being prettier than her." Natsu said.

"Who?" Gray asked.

"Levy's younger sister, the goddess of spring. I hear that she's a real beauty unfortunately Levy keeps her in some secret garden where only women can get in. Rumor has it no man has ever seen her."

"Why?"

"Because Levy is overprotective of her and doesn't want certain men to take advantage of her."

"Men like you?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny but I am curious about what she looks like."

"To me it sounds like she's probably not that beautiful. She's probably real ugly and Levy just hides her and says that she's pretty to spare her feelings."

"Perhaps but I have never known Levy to lie." Jellal said.

"Hello boys."

Mavis sat down at the table with her sons.

"Hello Mother." They greeted.

"And how are things?"

"Fine."

They spent the morning talking and enjoying a delicious breakfast. After that Gray and Jellal left but Mavis wanted to have a private conversation with Natsu.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about Mother?" He asked.

"Well Natsu as you know you and your brothers are getting older and very soon you'll have to take on the responsibilities I assigned to you many years ago."

"And?"

"Well your brothers are doing quite well with preparing for it but you...You seem to be running a little behind. I think it's time I put you in for some extra training."

"Extra training? What does that mean?"

"I mean I've hired some Gods to help prepare you better."

"Who did you hire?"

"Well I hired Elfman God of war to help train you for fighting and Erza Goddess of wisdom to tutor you-"

"Oh Mother no! Not Erza! She's a nightmare!"

"She's very intelligent and helpful. Who better to teach you?"

"Mother do I really need this?"

"I know this will probably be difficult for you dearest but you must be ready when the time comes for you to become ruler of the skies. Now at least try this for me? Please?"

"Alright Mother."

"That's my boy. Oh and there is one more thing, I hired a matchmaker for you."

"What?! Why?!"

"Well you've had your fun fooling around with nymphs but it's time for you to settle down, take a wife, every king needs a queen."

"But I'm not the commitment type."

"Neither was your father at first but eventually he came around to the idea of marriage and family."

"Mother he swallowed Gray when he was six and Jellal when he was a newborn."

"Okay so he didn't come around to the family part but he definitely grew to like the idea of marriage."

"Why don't you play matchmaker with Jellal and Gray?"

"I'll worry about them later but right now I'm concerned about you."

"But Mother I'm not ready to get married. What if I don't even like my queen?"

"Trust me dear she's the best in the business. No one is better at finding a perfect match for other people. You'll see."

"Well just who is she?"

"Her name is Lucy and she's the Goddess of love and marriage."

"Wait a minute isn't she the daughter of that titan Jude who holds up the earth."

"I believe so."

"I hate that guy."

"Oh don't be such a baby. Just meet her and you know give her chance. Who knows? She might help you find your soulmate."


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy was the Goddess of love and marriage and the number one match maker on Mount Olympus. She made sure that everyone, god and mortal alike found their special someone. If you had trouble finding your soulmate all you had to do was summon her and she would help you free of charge. There was only one match she had failed to find and that was a match for herself. The next day Mavis and Natsu went to Lucy's temple to speak with her.

"Lucy. It's Queen Mavis. I would like to speak with you."

As soon as those words were spoken an elegant and regal looking goddess appeared. Her long, shiny, blonde hair put even the sun to shame and her soft brown eyes twinkled with undescribable beauty. She wore a purple gown and cloak of peacock feathers while precious jewels were clasped around her neck, wrists, and ankles. She looked like a queen and Natsu found himself immediately taken with her.

"Your majesty what an honor." She said curtsying before Mavis. "What can I do for you?"

"You could do me the pleasure of meeting me later this evening for some drinking and smooching." Natsu said.

"Ugh...What pit did you crawl out of?" Lucy asked.

"Natsu I think you better wait outside." Mavis said.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"Fine."

He rolled his eyes and did as she said.

"Who was that creep? A servant?" Lucy asked.

"No he's my son."

"Oh! A thousand apologies your highness."

"Oh there's no need for that. My son can be quite crass."

"Well again I say it is an honor to have you here so what do you wish of me?"

"I wish to make a match."

"Of course. That's what I do."

"I must warn you it will be a bit of a challenge."

"Nonsense. There is no person, male or female, god or mortal, that I cannot find a perfect match for. My motto is everyone has a soulmate they just need help finding them. So who's the lucky guy or girl in need of my instance?"

"My son Natsu."

"Oh...Yeah I can't help you there."

"What do you mean?"

"With all due respect your highness I've heard about your son and his way with women and I regret to inform you that there's no hope for him."

"You don't understand. My son is to become king soon and he needs a queen."

"I'm sorry but when I make a matche it's with people who want to be in a committed relationship and from what I hear your son doesn't want that."

"Lucy I've tried everything to get him to settle down you're my last hope. I don't want him to turn out like that sun god Laxus."

"Well I could slip him a love potion."

"No. None of that, I want my son's love to be real and of his own free will so no love potions."

"Then I don't know what will work for him."

"At least try to help him. Please."

"Alright I will do my best but I can't promise you results. So when do I start?"

"This weekend. For the week he'll be training and in tutoring sessions."

"Okay."

"Thank you so much for doing this Lucy. I know that if anyone can help my son find love it's you."

Lucy bid farewell to Mavis and Natsu then went to see her dear friend Mirajane Goddess of hearth and family. She did not live in a temple or a palace like most gods did. Her home was actually quite humble, a little a house on a hill that was plain and ordinary yet warm and comfortable.

She was a radiant looking goddess who dressed modestly and wore a linen shawl. She mostly spent her days sitting by the hearth, looking down upon the mortals with families and making sure that their homes were always warm and secure.

"Hello Lucy, how was your day? Any new clients?" She asked.

"You're not going to believe this Mirajane but Queen Mavis came by my temple and she asked me to make a match."

"How exciting. Who's it for?"

"Her son Natsu."

"Oh dear. Well that should be difficult."

"Difficult? Try impossible. That man can't resist a pretty face weather it belongs to a goddess, nymph, or mortal. He'll never settle down and get married."

"So are you not going to take the job?"

"I told Mavis that I would try but I couldn't promise her results. I don't know why she's trying to marry him off, why couldn't she ask me to help her other sons? At least they're committed."

"Well actually Gray doesn't believe in love and Jellal well...I do believe he's already spoken for."

"Really? Who is she?"

"Sorry I'm sworn to complete secrecy."

"Oh come on Mirajane. You can trust me."

"Nope I gave my word that I wouldn't tell and you know we goddesses are bounded by our word for all eternity."

"Can you at least give me a hint?"

"Nope."

"You're no fun."

Mirajane just giggled.

"Anyway maybe your case isn't as hopeless as you think. I mean you don't really know Natsu."

"I know that he's a pervert and a womanizer."

"But maybe there's more to him. You know I grew up with all three of those boys and Natsu is actually a very decent guy once you get to know him."

"You sure about that?"

"If you won't take my word for it then try talking to Erza she also grew up with them."

"Well I've got my work cut out for me that's for sure."

"You know Lucy I've been wondering, does all this match making you do ever make you want to find that special someone."

"Oh Mirajane I gave up that goal up years ago."

"You're kidding? What happened to all those suitors that were lined up to court you."

"I told them to find someone else because I have no intention of getting married."

"The goddess of marriage isn't interested in getting married?"

"I know it's ridiculous and a long time ago I did want to meet the most perfect man and get married but something happened that changed my mind about the whole thing."

"What was it?"

"It's a long story and I'd rather not talk about it."

"I understand. Still I hope you find that special someone and end up getting married."

"Thanks Mirajane."

"If you ask me you need to take a break from work. They're having a party on Mount Olympus this weekend and I've been invited, would you like to be my plus one?"

"Of course. It sounds fun."

"Now I should warn you that my brother might be there with his girlfriend."

"Uh-oh. Then I better make sure that I don't look too good at that party. You know how Evergreen gets when she's not the prettiest goddess in the room."

The two laughed and then went to prepare for the party.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile in the deep dark kingdom of the underworld, Gray had decided to take his black dog out for a walk. It was always very cold and very dark in the underworld because the sun never reached that part of the world but Gray didn't mind the cold or the darkness. It appealed to his nature as the cold and dark God of the underworld but it was very lonely down there. The only thing that lived down there besides him was his dog, the furries, and the souls of the dead but he never could talk to the dead because once a mortal dies they move on to either Tartarus if they were evil in life or Elysium if they were good in life.

The furries were his servants but they weren't really the comforting or friendly type. True they obeyed and respected him but they couldn't provide companionship. His dog Ebony who's job was to guard the entrance of the underworld, was the closet thing he had to a companion. He was loyal, affectionate, protective, but he was also very stubborn and difficult.

"For the last time Ebony stop chasing after souls!" He said gripping the leash of his black dog. "You can't bite them! They don't have any bodies! Your teeth would just go right through them!"

But Ebony just broke away from his master and started chasing after the souls drifting toward Elysium. Gray huffed and ran after his hound, he ended up running a long distance until at last he grabbed the leash.

"Gotcha! I swear Ebony you are such a handful."

He started to pull his dog along when he heard something coming from up above him. It was faint, very faint but he could hear it. Curious, he tied Ebony's leash to a post and made his way upward. As he drew closer to the noise he realized that it was a voice and it was singing.

_"Lavender's blue dilly, dilly, _

_Lavender's green._

_When you are king dilly, dilly, _

_I shall be queen._

_Who told you so dilly, dilly _

_Who told you so? _

_Twas my own heart dilly, dilly_

_That told me so." _

It was the voice of a young woman. A very beautiful voice. With his curiosity furthered he made a hole in the ground above him. Looking through it he saw that he was standing under a garden. The sun was shining brightly, the grass and leaves of the trees were greener than emeralds, every kind of flower was everywhere and in full bloom, and the trees and bushes were ripe with fresh fruit.

In the center of the garden there sat an incredibly beautiful young goddess with tender countenance. Her blue hair was wavy and adorned with flowers, her innocent blue eyes were like sapphires, and her skin was pale and perfect like a pearl. She wore a flowing cream colored dress with pink on the ends and white sandals on her delicate feet. She was weaving flowers together into a chain while singing to a group of animals which consisted of some birds, two rabbits, and a lamb.

_"Lavender's green dilly, dilly,_

_Lavender's blue._

_You must love me dilly, dilly, _

_For I love you._

_Let the birds sing dilly, dilly, _

_And the lambs play. _

_We shall be safe dilly, dilly, _

_Out of harm's way." _

Gray felt his heart stop then start beating real fast. Who was she? He could tell by her aura that she was a goddess but how come he had never seen her before? It couldn't be because she had just been born because she wasn't a child. Unless of course she was born fully grown like when Evergreen came up from sea foam or when Erza sprang out of the oracle Makarov's head. He never understood why they were born that way.

Well weather she was born the natural way or the unnatural way he knew one thing for sure. She was absolutely breath taking. He was just about to rise up from the ground and introduce himself when suddenly the soil he was standing on gave way.

"Oh no. No, no, no, no! Ahh!"

And he fell right back down into the underworld below. Little did Gray realize that the young goddess he had just seen was Juvia Goddess of spring. Her mother and father being titans were often too busy maintaining the world to be around much so she was brought up by her older sister Levy Goddess of the harvest. Levy loved her little sister more than anything in the world and was very protective of her.

Ever since Juvia was a child Levy had kept her in a secret, hidden garden that only women were allowed to enter, no men were permitted. Before Gray, no other man had ever laid eyes on her except for two. Her father and Gajeel God of blacksmiths but neither of them held any romantic attraction toward her. Juvia loved Levy just as much as she loved her but she craved companionship from others and longed to explore the world outside her garden.

"Who's there?" She gasped when she heard Gray shout. She looked around for someone but didn't see anything or anyone except for the plants and animals in the garden. "Probably my imagination."

She then heard the sound of the horses that pulled her sister's chariot. The garden gates were then opened as an equally beautiful goddess wearing a golden dress and crown of woven corn leaves and wheat.

"Hello Juvia." She said.

"Hello Levy. How was the harvest?"

"Fruitful as always."

"Anything new?"

"Well I paid Gajeel a visit and he gave me this." On her dress was a golden brooch which bore a red poppy on the surface. "He made it just for me."

"Oh it's beautiful. Gajeel always makes the prettiest jewelry for you. I think he might have a little crush on you."

"Don't be silly Juvia. We're just good friends and nothing more."

"Okay." She giggled not believing her words for one second.

"So did anything interesting happen to you today?"

"Well I thought I heard someone in the garden but I guess my mind was just playing tricks on me. So I hear that there's going to be a party on Mount Olympus this weekend and I was wondering if maybe I could go."

"I don't know Juvia. Mount Olympus might be too much for you."

"Oh please Levy. I never get to do anything fun and I won't be alone. Cana said that she would go with me."

"Well... Alright."

"Oh thank you big sister." Juvia embraced Levy happily.

"But stay with Cana Buwhile you're up there okay?"

"Oh I will. Don't worry I will."


	6. Chapter 6

Saturday night was the night of the big party on Mount Olympus. The party was being hosted by the party God himself Natsu but it was being sponsored by Freed God of festivities. Every god, nymph, and mortal who was popular was there. Natsu's brothers however didn't want to attend. They weren't really party people but once Jellal heard that Erza was going to attend he changed his mind completely.

You see the God of the sea had become smitten the Goddess of wisdom and battle. They had met during a battle, many years ago the arrogant son of a king had killed a dolphin which were one of his many loyal companions. As punishment Jellal decided to flood his kingdom. The good king prayed to Erza for help and she agreed to assist him for unlike the prince, the king was wise and good.

When he saw her for the first time she wore only a helmet and armor, Erza attempted to reason with Jellal but he was too angry and insulted to listen to reason. So she proposed a wager, if she beats him in battle then he must spare the kingdom and he agreed. She fought well against him, better than any opponent that he had ever faced but he managed to overpower her. However during his attack he had accidentally knocked off her helmet and when he saw how beautiful she was he became so lost and distracted by her beauty that it allowed her to defeat him.

In the end the kingdom was spared from the sea God's wrath but he had become fascinated with the wise Goddess and wanted to know more about her so he often watched her from afar. As he learned more about her he learned that she was not only beautiful but intelligent, wise, skillful, and compassionate and he found himself growing love for her and desiring her to one day be his queen of the sea. Unfortunately Erza had decided to remain a virgin Goddess all her life.

The afternoon before the party began Jellal decided to visit her. As usual he found her weaving a tapestry by the window of her temple. Her scarlet red hair was like a great fire, the greatest and most beautiful fire that had ever existed, her complexion was like molten gold, and her eyes were filled with all the wisdom of the world.

"Hello Erza." He greeted.

"Hello Jellal. What brings you by?"

"I hear that you're going to attend my brother's party."

"I am."

"I was wondering if you would like to be my date?"

"No thank you."

"Why not?"

"Jellal you know that I do not date."

"But why?"

"Because dating leads to love and I have vowed never to fall in love. As a goddess of wisdom and battle I have certain responsibilities. I must always be there to aid those who pray to me, I cannot let myself be distracted by love."

"Erza there are gods who manage to assist mortals and find their own happiness in the process."

"Yes there are gods who can do it but I am not one of them. Why do you pursue me Jellal? There are plenty of other goddesses eligible enough to be yours."

"Perhaps but none of them are you. There are many who have been able to catch my eye but you're the only one who's managed to catch both my eye and my heart."

Erza blushed at his words. She never thought that someone who was once her rival would have developed romantic feelings for her and she had to admit, having a passionate love affair with the God of the sea was very tempting but her loyalty toward the mortals always came before her personal desires.

"I must ready myself for the party tonight." She said getting up from her work. "See you tonight Jellal."

"You too."

Jellal sighed as he watched her leave then he left. How he longed for her touch. He would have given anything to make her his. Evergreen the Goddess of beauty and desire had offered to enchant Erza to posses a never-ending desire for him but Jellal knew that all she would feel was lust and that's not what he wanted from her. He wanted genuine, true love from her and he wanted her to give it to him willingly.

As for Gray he didn't want to go to the party period. All the guests would just shiver in fear of him. Scared that he might just snap her fingers and pronounce them dead. There was no way he was going to a party where everyone there except for his brothers would be scared of him and nothing would convince him otherwise. Nothing except Natsu's constant and annoying coaxing.

"I'm not going Natsu and that's that." Gray said over the phone to his brother.

"Oh come on. It's the biggest party of the season and the three hottest goddesses are going to be there. Evergreen, Mirajane, and Lisanna."

"You do know that Evergreen is in a relationship with Elfman right?"

"They broke up."

"Again?"

"Yes. Apparently he was mad at her for making eyes at a young hunter."

"Elfman always was the jealous type. But still Mirajane and Lisanna are also Elfman's sisters. If you fool around with them and he finds out....Well let's just say you and I will be roommates."

"Good point. But hey I hear Levy's sister is coming to the party and I am just dying to see if she's as pretty as the rumors say she is. Aren't you eager to see what she looks like?"

"No. Women are of little interest me. You know that, I've been telling you that ever since Dad puked me back up into the world. By the way do you have any idea what it's like to be trapped in a man's stomach for five decades?"

"Not pleasant I'm assuming?"

"It's dark, closed in, disgusting, and makes you wonder if you were better off being digested."

"I can't believe that you and Jellal were still kids when you came out of there. You guys should have been at least fifty something."

"Well remember little brother we don't age like the mortals do. For example biologically speaking I'm 2000 years old but physically I just turned twenty."

"It's so weird that mortal lives are so much shorter than ours. Wonder why?"

"Don't ask me I didn't create them but that aside I'm not going to your party Natsu."

"Oh come on please."

"Why do you even want me there?"

"Because you're my big brother and I really want to spend time with you."

"Aw how sweet...Now what's the real reason you want me there."

"Fine! Laxus is going to be at the party and you know how he likes to mess with me."

"And me being there prevents that how?"

"Well he's afraid of you."

"Newsflash bro everyone is afraid of me except for you, Jellal, and Mom."

"Don't take it so hard, the only reason they act so freaked out is because you look like Dad."

"What?! I'm nothing like that psycho!"

"Well you have his hair, his eyes, and his personality."

"Personality? I wouldn't eat my own children!"

"No what I mean is your attitude is like his. That calm, sincere, and conflicted attitude of yours has Dad written all over it."

"You know Mom always said out of the three of us you were always the one who reminded her the most of Dad."

"You lie."

"I do not. She says the you're arrogant, hot tempered, demanding, and impulsive just like him and have you seen the man when he was your age? Your face and body are the spitting image of him."

"I don't believe that."

"Fine ask Mom."

"I will."

"Good."

"So will you come to the party?"

"If I say yes will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Okay I'll go."


	7. Chapter 7

The party was a very exciting display. Lights flashing, wild music playing, and the finest wine was being served. Every God, Goddess, titan, nymph, and mortal who was important was there. As expected Natsu was partying hard, drinking and eating as much as he could while flirting with every pretty face he saw.

"Hey Lisanna why do they call you the goddess of rainbows?" He asked the white haired goddess.

"Because I travel by the light of the rainbow." She answered.

"Really? Because I think it's because you're more beautiful than all the colors in the rainbow."

"Oh Natsu." She giggled. "Stop your shameless flattery. I know that to you I am no different than those pretty nymphs you chase after."

After giving him another teasing giggle before trying to walk away only for him to put his arms around her waist and kiss her cheek.

"Oh Natsu please. What if my brother sees?" She blushed.

"I'm sure he has no problem with harmless kissing."

"Guess again bolt boy."

Natsu froze when he heard the irritated voice of Elfman God of war. An incredibly strong, muscular God with a body built like stone.

"Oh hi Elfman. Enjoying the party?" Natsu asked nervously.

"Get your hands off my sister!" The war god demanded.

"Yes sir!"

Natsu quickly removed his hands from Lisanna's waist and stepped away from her. Lisanna laughed and left with her brother. Natsu just shrugged and went to chow down at the buffet table.

"Must you eat like a pig?" Jellal said. "Seriously where are your manners?"

"It's a party seaweed brain, chill out and loosen up."

"I told you not to call me that!"

"Seaweed brain, seaweed brain, seaweed brain." Natsu teased.

"I'm warning you Natsu. Call me that again and You'll be sorry."

"Seaweed brain, seaweed brain, seaweed- Ahhh!"

Pails and pails of seawater was poured all over him.   
All the guests laughed and pointed at him.

"I did warn you." Jellal said.

"Okay, okay I guess I asked for that one." Natsu said ringing his jacket out.

"Hey Natsu that's a good look for you." A voice chuckled.

At that moment Laxus God of the sun had entered the room. He was the grandson of the wise oracle Makarov and the evil titan Ivan. An extremely powerful and mighty God who was bursting with strength and power the minute he was born. An advanced God who controlled the sun and was worshipped by many. But he was very arrogant much more arrogant than Natsu. He believed that he should be the next one to rule the world after Mavis not Natsu so he would often bully and belittle the sky god.

"What are you doing here Laxus?" Natsu said in irritation.

"I heard that you were having a party so I dropped in." Laxus looked around the area. "Nice party but I bet I could throw better."

"What are you talking about? No one can throw parties better than me."

"Natsu when are you going to realize that I do everything better than you. I'm stronger than you, more powerful than you, faster than you, obviously smarter than you, and of course more handsome than you."

"Says who?"

"Let's see gods, mortals, titans, and nymphs. Honestly I don't know why you're next in line to rule over all the gods. It's a joke if you ask me."

"Oh really? And you're a better candidate for the job? You treat the mortals like the dirt."

"Mortals are nothing more than our worshippers, our servants, our slaves. This compassion you and your family have for them is ridiculous."

"Mortals may not live as long as we do or have as much power as we do but they are still living things with feelings, hopes, goals, and families like the rest of us." Jellal said. "You're attitude toward them are quite unsettling. Do not forget Laxus, your grandfather watches over and guides mortals."

"But my father says that the mortals are dirt compared to us."

"Maybe that's why your grandpa banished him to Tartarus." Natsu said. "Because he's such a jerk."

"Shut up!" Laxus punched Natsu, knocking him to be floor. "The old man made a mistake banishing my father! And it was for no good reason too!"

"The man tried to wipe out all of humanity."

"Well maybe he had the right idea about wiping them out."

"Careful Laxus, if you follow in your father's footsteps you might end up getting banished too."

"You punk!"

Laxus grabbed Natsu and prepared to beat him within an inch of his life when suddenly a hush fell over the crowd. Everyone became quiet and frozen stiff. Some were even trembling.

"What's wrong with everyone?" Laxus asked.

He got his answer when he felt a cold hand grip his shoulder. Turning around he saw that the cold hand belonged to the God of the underworld himself, Gray his dark eyes so cold and serious.

"What do you think you're doing to my little brother?" Gray asked in a voice that was both calm and threatening.

Now there were only two beings in the world who Laxus feared. One was his grandfather the wise and powerful oracle Makarov and Gray the God of the underworld. Like many, he believed that with just the snap of his fingers Gray could instantly take his life so Laxus feared him greatly. He immediately released Natsu.

"I was just messing around with him Gray. No harm was done."

Laxus quickly got away from Natsu and went to drink with his friends Freed and Bickslow God of speed. The other guests upon seeing that Gray was not going to kill anyone, went back to partying.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Yes. Thanks for saving me bro."

"It was rather unwise of you to anger someone like Laxus, Natsu." Jellal said. 

"I'm not afraid of him Jellal."

"There is a difference in not being afraid of someone and just purposely angering a person who poses as a threat."

"He's right you know." Gray said. "You're best bet is to just ignore Laxus."

"But I'm going to be king of the gods one day. So he has to respect me." Natsu said.

"Bro we don't even respect you." Gray said.

"It's hard to respect a god who spends most of his time goofing off." Jellal said.

"Well at least I- Oh no! What's she doing here?"

Natsu became greatly irritated when he saw Lucy chatting by the bar with Mirajane and Lisanna.

"Former lover of yours Natsu?" Gray said.

"No. She's the Goddess of marriage and love. Mom hired her to find me a wife."

"Mother hired a matchmaker for you?" Jellal said.

"Yes."

"And she's supposed to find you a wife?" Gray said.

"Yep."

Gray and Jellal looked at each other then burst out laughing. They laughed so hard that they clutched their sides and almost dropped.

"It's not that funny." Natsu said.

"Are you kidding?!" Gray laughed. "You? Mr. Playboy? Getting married? That's hilarious!"

"You taking a wife? That's like Gray having a lover." Jellal laughed.

"Hey!"

"Look I don't even want to get married. I only agreed to try and work with her for Mom's sake." Natsu said.

"I'm surprised that you haven't seduced her." Gray said. "I mean she is very pretty."

"Oh no when we first met and I tried to make a move on her but apparently she is immune to my charms."

"So in other words she didn't like you?"

"Pretty much."

"Sounds like my kind of woman. I'd go for her if I didn't swear off all romantic relationships."

"Lucy helps couples get together right?" Jellal asked.

"Uh-huh." Natsu answered.

"Interesting." Jellal thought to himself. "I've heard stories of Lucy bringing together the most star crossed lovers. Perhaps she could help me win Erza's heart. I'll have to speak to her sometime."


	8. Chapter 8

Natsu may have been the number one god everyone was focused on at the party, but the number one goddess who had captured all the guest's attention was Evergreen the Goddess of beauty and desire. She was a highly attractive woman dressed both elegantly and provocatively, with eyes that could ignite lust or desire in any man who looked into them. Ever since she first sprang from sea foam men, god and mortal alike have wanted her. Her beauty was legendary and very few men could resist her. Natsu, Jellal, and Gray were the only exceptions.

She had tried to seduce all three of the brothers but Jellal loved Erza, Gray didn't have any interest in women, and Natsu...Well she just didn't think he was good enough for her. She found amusement in seducing men and taking advantage of them, she never loved any of them. Well there was one that she loved and that was Elfman the God of war. She didn't know why but he was the only man in the world who could make her heart pound and her legs weak in the knees. Yet even though Elfman held her heart, she was always seeking attention from other men.

"Oh Evergreen there is no one more beautiful than you." One mortal man said kissing her hand.

"Evergreen if you'll be my wife I'll give you all the riches of the world." One male god said.

Evergreen chuckled at how the men just threw themselves at her but then their attention was moved toward someone else and they left her.

"Where are you going? Excuse me, prettiest goddess in the world over here!"

But they didn't seem to hear her. Curious and slightly insulted she went to see what they were all looking at. They were gazing at the entrance to the party. Two goddesses were standing there. One was a fairly attractive brunette who carried a bow and arrows while several animals were at her side. Evergreen recognized her as Cana Goddess of the wild but it was the second one who had captured the guests attention.

Evergreen had never seen her before but she was quite beautiful and appeared to be quite shy also. She was Juvia Goddess of spring and Levy's younger sister.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Juvia asked Cana.

"I don't know." Cana turned toward the party guests. "What are you all looking at? Haven't you ever seen a goddess before? Move along!"

The guests didn't mean any insult, it was just that aside from Erza, Cana, and the wood nymphs, none of them had ever seen her before. They were all stunned by her beauty but she possesed a different kind of beauty that none of them had seen in the other goddesses. It was not a regal and elegant beauty like Lucy's or an alluring and seductive beauty like Evergreen's or a mature and amazonian beauty like Erza's. Hers was innocent and pure, like a white lily in the spring.

Cana had feeling that a lot men would have their eyes on Juvia and Levy had asked her to keep an eye on her sister so Cana just edged Juvia over to the bar and ordered a couple drinks.

"Wine?" Cana offered the glass to Juvia.

"No thank you. I'm not much of a drinker." She declined.

"Suit yourself." Cana took a sip of wine. Just then several birds, rabbits, and squirrels started crawling up on to her shoulders. "Yes, yes, I love you too but not now."

She brushed the animals off of her shoulders.

"I swear Juvia I love these animals but they can be so clingy." She huffed. "Last week a fish tried to kiss me on the mouth."

Juvia laughed.

"I guess it's not easy being the Goddess of the wild."

"Yes especially at hunting season. I'm all for mortals hunting to eat but when they start hunting for sport I have to punish them so I'm as busy as a bee during hunting season."

"Sounds hard but it must be nice to be able to go out and explore all those forests and meet all those people. Levy never lets me leave the garden."

"Are you not happy there?"

"No I am but I want more. I want to see the world, I want to meet new people, and I...I want to fall in love."

"Well I don't blame you for wanting to see the world and meet new people but I don't think you should try to avoid the whole true love goal."

"Why not?"

"I had several boyfriends though we never went past kissing, in the end they all turned out to be jerks."

"Well they can't all be bad?"

"Why do you think I became a virgin goddess? It's because none of the guys in my life are decent. Not even my father, sure he loves me and all but he can't keep it in his pants if you know what I mean."

Juvia sighed. She knew that Cana wasn't the best person to talk to about love and relationships. True she was a good friend but like her sister Levy, she didn't want Juvia to get involved with men. So she changed the subject, the two goddesses spent hours chatting while Cana kept drinking more and more wine.

"You sure you don't want a drink?" Cana asked her.

"I'm good really but I think you should stop. You've almost had the whole bottle."

"So? I'm not stopping after one bottle. Hey Juvia could you go ask Freed for some of his best liquor? He's the guy with the long green hair." 

"Alright but I really think you need to ease up on the alcohol."

Juvia got up from her chair and began searching for Freed. There were so many people here, it was like looking for a needle in a haystack. It also didn't help that some of the guests were pushing and shoving her.

"Hey watch it!" One rude god shoved her.

"Oh excuse me." She said.

"Move along!" A rude goddess pushed her.

"I beg your pardon."

"Out of the way flower girl!"

She was then pushed so hard that she end up loosing her balance, knocking into someone, and falling to the floor.

"Hey!" An angered voice shouted.

Suddenly all noise stopped including the music and everyone became silent. Looking up Juvia saw that she had bumped into a very dark looking young man. Dark but so very handsome. She had never seen a man like him before, granted she had not seen many men in her life but she had a feeling that he differed greatly from all the men in the world.

Eventually she noticed the purple stain in his shirt and realized that she had caused him to spill his drink. She felt so embarrassed. Her first time at a party and she clumsily knocked into someone and ruined their suit. Though she wondered why everyone in the room had gone quiet. It was just a spill.

"I'm so sorry. It was accident." She said.

The young man just stood there looking at her with his serious eyes. She didn't know it but she had just bumped right into the god of the underworld. Everyone was shuddering with fear, believing that Gray was going to unleash some terrible wrath on the clumsy goddess.

"Uh-oh now she's done it." Juvia heard the guests whisper.

"She is so dead."

"I wonder which part of the underworld he's going to throw her into?"

After a moment of silence Gray finally spoke but he didn't sound angry at all.

"Are you hurt?" He asked her.

"No." She replied.

He held out his hand to her, she hesitated for a moment but then took it and allowed him to help her to her feet.

"I'm sorry about your shirt." She said. "I'll have it replaced."

"That's alright it's an old shirt. Not worth much."

"You sure?"

"Yeah no harm done."

"Okay. Thank you for the help, excuse me but I need to check on my friend."


	9. Chapter 9

Gray didn't take his eyes off of Juvia during the whole party. He recognized her as the young goddess he had seen a few days ago. Her aura was unlike anything he had ever felt. It was so pure, so sweet, and so warm. Not cold and bitter like his. 

"I see you've noticed Juvia." Natsu told him.

"Wait a minute you mean that's her? The goddess of spring? The woman who know man has ever seen before?" Gray said.

"Yep and if you ask me it's a crime that Levy waited this long to let her be seen by men."

So that was the goddess of spring. Well that would explain why her aura was so warm and light. It would also explain the flowers in her hair.

"I've seen her before."

"You have?! When?"

"A few days ago while I was out walking Ebony I heard her singing just above me so I went to investigate. She was sitting in the middle of some garden."

"Levy's secret garden? You actually got in there?"

"Sort of. I didn't know it was a secret garden. I just wanted to know where the singing was coming from so I tunneled up."

"Dude do you realize that you're like the first man to ever see her who's not her father? You're so cool bro. So what do you think? A real looker huh? Or do you believe that previous theory of yours about her being so ugly that her sister had to hide her away."

Hearing that Gray felt bad about what he said about her being ugly earlier. Truthfully he thought that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

"Well if you want me to be honest I think she puts Evergreen to shame." Gray said.

"Oh really?" Natsu said raising an eyebrow. "Does my big brother have a crush?"

"Don't be stupid. Just because I think a woman is beautiful doesn't mean I'm interested in her. I already told you that women mean nothing to me. I have no interest in them."

"Does that mean you're into men? I won't judge if you are bro."

"No I'm asexual. I'm not attracted to anything."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Mom's not going to like that. You know how much she wants grandchildren."

"Well she'll just have to not expect them from me."

"Okay whatever. Anyway tomorrow I have to meet with Lucy to discuss finding me a match and after that I have to meet with Erza for tutoring sessions."

"Good luck to you man."

"I don't get it. How come Mom is doing all this for me and not you or Jellal?"

"Because we weren't chosen to be king of the gods."

"But why did she pick me? You're the oldest."

"Look don't ask me why Mom picked you, I'm still trying to figure that out myself."

"I just understand her sometimes. I know she means well but she can be so over bearing."

"Oh come on she's not that bad."

"Easy for you to say, Mom always liked you best."

"Now don't start that again."

"It's true. Out of the three of us you were always her favorite."

"Oh please you only say that because she never scolds me as much as she scolds you and that's because I never did any stupid stuff like you did."

"What stupid stuff?"

"Let's see peeping on nymphs when they bathe, fighting monsters in Tartarus for no reason, scaring mortals with talk of destroying the world, and need I remind you of the thunderstorm incident that took place last Tuesday?"

"Okay you have a point there."

"Look if you want Mom to lay off then stop causing trouble. Start taking things a little more seriously."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. Why don't you go to this match making goddess with an open mind. Who knows she may help you find your soul mate."

"Maybe."

The next day Natsu went to meet with Lucy at her temple to discuss potential matches for him.

"Now what do you look for in a woman?" She asked.

"Well obviously she has to be a looker, fun loving, carefree, and real easy if you know what I mean."

"Yeah..." Lucy said rolling her eyes. "But what about the important qualities?"

"What are you talking about? Those are the important qualities."

"What I mean is this woman isn't just going to be your wife, she's also going to be queen of the gods and correct me if my wrong but a queen needs more than beauty and excitement."

"Like what?"

"Well like responsibility, honesty, intelligence, loyalty. Don't tell me you want some brainless bimbo ruling beside you."

"That depends is she a hot brainless bimbo?"

"You're not taking this seriously Natsu. I find matches that are for love and marriage alone. You will be king soon and you need to have a suitable queen before it's too late."

"Well I'm not ready for that yet. I'm still young, 1992 isn't that old."

"Do you care about anything other than yourself, having a good time, or getting with women?"

"Yes I care about my mother and my brothers and my friends. My friends and family mean more to me than anything. They're fundamental, a reason to live, a priceless asset."

"Well I must admit that is a very admirable trait that many women find attractive."

"Even you?"

"I find it attractive in any man except you."

"For a goddess of love, you sure are one hell of a prude."

"I'm also a goddess of marriage and for your information I'd rather be a prude than a tramp."

"Uptight much?"

"Uptight? Listen buddy I'm just doing my job and that's to make sure that those who want true love find their soulmate and end up happily married. I don't tolerate unfaithfulness and you're not just unfaithful, you're irresponsible, rude, arrogant, and you don't take anything seriously."

"Well you're not exactly little miss perfect. I heard you once turned a man into a boar."

"He was cheating on his wife, as I said I do not tolerate unfaithfulness."

"So the guy was a dog that doesn't mean he should spend the rest of his life as a wild pig."

"I helped plan his wedding so the fact that he cheated on his wife was not only cruel to her but an insult to me."

"Oh forget this, I have to go to my tutoring session."

"See you tomorrow?"

"I hope not."

Lucy rolled her eyes and angrily kicked him out of her temple. This was going to be harder than she thought.


	10. Chapter 10

Since things had gone well at the party, Levy allowed Juvia to leave the garden more and explore the world. However she couldn't be left alone, she had to have someone with her. Someone female to be exact. Most of the time she was with Levy but on the days when Levy had to tend to the harvests of mortals she would leave her sister in the company of Erza and Cana. 

Juvia enjoyed seeing the world just beyond her sister's garden. There were so many things to see and so many people to meet. Unfortunately there was a downside to being a part of the outside world. One of which was now that Juvia had been more exposed to the world allowing her beauty to be seen, many suitors came to court her. Bickslow, Freed, Laxus, and even Natsu tried to close to the young goddess only to be chased away by Gajeel who Levy asked to keep suitors from taking advantage of her sister. 

"So Jellal is still trying to make you his queen?" Cana said while talking with the red haired goddess of wisdom. 

"Yes." Erza answered. 

"You turned him down right?" 

"Of course. You know that I have chosen never to marry." Erza said feeding her pet owl. 

"How come?" Juvia asked while stroking the lamb in her arms. "Why do you two swear off men?" 

"Because I don't have time for love or marriage." 

"And I just find men to be annoying perverts." Cana said. "All my previous boyfriends have done nothing but annoy me. Animals provide far better comfort in my opinion." 

As soon as she said that birds, squirrels, and other small animals starting climbing on to her shoulders and rubbing against her affectionately. Cana huffed in frustration. 

"Yes, yes, I love you too but not now." She said shooing them away. "Of course they can get a little clingy from time to time." 

"Still I wish I could have at least one relationship with a young man but Levy refuses to let me date." Juvia sighed. 

"Don't be in such a rush to have a relationship." Erza said. "Men aren't always as charming as they appear to be." 

"Yeah they're all just perverted jerks." Cana said. 

"Now that's not true." Erza said. "Yes you should be wary of men but not all of them are awful. Some are very decent." 

"Like who?" Juvia asked. 

"Well there's-" 

"Jellal?" Cana interjected in a teasing manner. 

Erza blushed a little before answering. 

"Yes. The god of the sea is a fairly decent man. I mean he is rather moody from time to time but he's polite and chivalrous and intelligent and dignified and-" 

"Oh my gods you return his feelings don't you?" Cana said. 

Erza's blush grew. 

"That is not true!" She argued. 

"Yes it is. You want him!" 

"Uh excuse me." Juvia said. 

"Be silent! You don't know what you're talking about!" Erza shouted getting angry. 

"You want to live under the sea with him! Well sea weed would be a nice look for you." Cana teased. 

"I said be silent!" 

"I really don't think you two should be arguing." Juvia said. 

But she was ignored and the two goddesses continued to bicker. Juvia just rolled her eyes and wandered off by herself, to pick some wild flowers that grew in the meadow. As she gathered the flowers into her basket she was completely unaware that she was being watched by someone. 

The someone was none other than Evergreen goddess of beauty and desire. Of course that title didn't seem to mean anything to anyone ever since Juvia had started leaving the garden. Mortals and gods alike couldn't help but marvel and comment at her great beauty. 

"She's more beautiful than Evergreen." Some would say. 

And it was words like that which would make her harbor jealousy toward the innocent goddess of spring. 

"This is outrageous!" She complained to Freed. "I am the goddess of beauty yet every young man in the land is worshipping her instead of me!" 

"Calm yourself Evergreen." He told her. "She's not like Erza and Cana, she craves true love. Once she is married those who adored her will return to you." 

"Yes but her sister and that repulsive god Gajeel drive away potential suitors." 

"Well why don't you meet up with Lucy and find her a husband? 

"Not a bad idea but I shall make this decision myself." She said grinning wickedly. 

"Oh no not again. I know that look, what are you going to do?" 

"Tell me something Freed, those monsters in the underworld, do you think any of them would like a goddess for a wife?" 

"I don't like where you're going with this." 

"Relax all I'm going to do is cause a teeny, tiny, little earthquake." 

"Evergreen as your friend I must advise you against whatever your planning." 

"Oh be quiet! I know what I'm doing." 

"This never ends well." 

...

"That should be enough." Juvia smiled at her basket full of flowers. "I can't wait to show Levy these." 

She was just about to return to where Cana and Erza were when she spotted a new flower growing in a shadowy area. She had never seen a flower like that one before. It's petals were a brilliant white with purple in the center, a blossom with beauty she had never seen before. 

Wanting it for her garden, Juvia walked over to it. As she drew nearer she began to feel like something was very wrong and almost considered going back but then she convinced herself that it was just needless paranoia and continued on. 

She had just plucked the flower from the grass when suddenly the ground began to shake rapidly. Dropping her basket and jumping to her feet, Juvia attempted to run but the ground started to open up. 

Frightened, she let out a scream for help. 

"Levy! Erza! Cana!" 

But no one came to her aid in time and she was sent falling down and down in the deep dark underworld below. The ground then closed up leaving no trace of her except for a basket containing scattered flowers. 


	11. Chapter 11

Down and down Juvia fell, screaming and crying out for someone from the world above to help her but no one up there could hear her. At long last she landed on the cold, hard ground. 

"Ouch." She stood up and rubbed her arm which had been brusied from the fall. "Oh my! What a terrible fall. Where am I?" 

She stood up and looked around the area she had landed in. It was so dark, pitch black. She could hardly see anything save for a few small lanterns. It was cold too, colder than ice. 

"Hello?" She called. "Is anyone here?" 

She walked around and tried to look for a way out or someone to ask for help but she saw nothing and no one. After awhile she saw a group of hooded spectors floating by. 

"Excuse me." She said to them politely. "I don't mean to bother you but could any one of you tell me where I am?" 

The spectors only looked at her miserably and floated away. 

"Well that was rude." She said. "I guess the residents down here don't have any manners." 

She continued further and further into the darkness becoming more and more cold and frightened. She thought about going back to where she started but she didn't know where that was. Suddenly she came upon a very angry and vicious fury. 

"Oh..." She said trying not to tremble. "I beg your pardon but could you please help me? I'm lost." 

But the hideous winged creature only let out a blood curdling screech and lunged for her. Juvia dodged the attack and fled for her life. She didn't know where she was going and at the moment she didn't care, she was just so scared. She felt talons pull and tear at her dress but she still kept running. At last she managed to escape the monstrosity when she tripped and fell into a large puddle of something cold and slushy. 

She took shelter in what appeared to be the hallow of a dead tree. There she sat, shivering and trembling. She had never been so cold and scared in her entire life. She wanted to go home, back to where there was light and warmth. 

"I suppose I should just stay put and wait for someone to find me. But who would think to look for me here? I don't even know where here is." As she became more aware of the situation tears started to fill her eyes. "What if I never find my way out of this place?" 

Not sure what else to do, she began to cry. She wept and wept until all that crying caused her to fall asleep.

Sometime after that the air was filled with the sound of barking. Barking which came from Gray's dog Ebony who was once again chasing after souls. 

"Ebony come back this instant! Or there's a rolled up scroll in your future!" The dark haired god of the underworld commanded. 

Ebony ignored his master and continued to chase after the souls until his nose caught hold of a familiar scent. He sniffed the air and followed it to a dead tree. 

"There you are." Gray said when he finally caught up with his pet. "That's it! You're going back on a chain!" 

Ebony responded by barking at the tree. 

"What? What's got you so riled up?" 

Ebony ushered toward the tree, Gray placed his hand on the trunk of it skeptically. He sensed that there was something alive in that tree. But how was that possible? Nothing alive should be in this part of the underworld except for him. 

He looked inside of the hallow and found Juvia sleeping inside. 

"What the Tartarus?" He thought. "Hey what are you doing down here?" 

She didn't respond. He felt her forehead and her chest, she was still alive but she was so very cold and hardly breathing. If she stayed in this part of the underworld then she would be dead like that tree. 

"Oh man, I better get you out of here and warmed up quick." 

He carefully supported her head and gathered her body up into a firm but gentle hold. He then carried her back to his palace where he ordered his servants to have a room prepared for her. When the room was ready he laid her in bed and made sure that the room she was staying in was very warm. 

She didn't stir but he saw color return to her face and he felt that her body wasn't as cold as before. Her fair skin was glowing like the petals of lilies and apple blossoms and her cheeks were becoming as rosy as fresh roses and bright tulips. 

"Why would someone like you come down into this place?" 

Taking his finger, he carefully brushed a lock of hair from her forehead. 

"She is quite beautiful sire." Said Lyon, Gray's minister and ferryman. 

"Do you know how she came down here?" Gray asked. "Did you grant her access?" 

"No sire. I would never allow passage to anyone alive without your permission." 

"Then how did she get down here?" 

"Your guess is as good as mine. I'm as confused as you are but I don't think she came here willingly. Do you know her?" 

"She's Levy's sister, the goddess of spring." 

"Then I know that she couldn't have come here willingly. I've heard stories about her from the dead and according to them she hates the cold and the darkness. It frightens her." 

He noticed that her arms, legs, and feet bore many cuts and bruises. 

"Lyon before you return to the river styx send for Meredy, tell her to fetch ointments and healing tonics from Mirajane.

"Yes sire." 

"When she returns inform her that she is to serve as this woman's hand maid until I say otherwise and she is to inform me of any change that takes place." 

"Of course." 

"Also I want you to find out how this woman entered my domain." 

"I shall do my best. What will you do?" 

"I shall patrol the area, make sure that no one else from up there came down here. I may have to get the gate fixed again." 


	12. Chapter 12

"Come back here Natsu! I still need to train you on how to be a real man!" 

Natsu had been training with Elfman on how to fight in battles and defend others but a lot of Elfman's methods proved to be quiet brutal. Unable to take it anymore, Natsu decided to end training early. 

"No way man! You're crazy!" Natsu shouted as he fled from the god of the war. 

"How do you expect to become king of the gods if you can't defend yourself?!" Elfman cried chasing after him. 

Eventually Natsu managed to give him the slip by hiding in the trees of a forest. 

"Phew!" He sighed in relief when Elfman ran by. "I better get out of here before he comes back." 

He was just about to leave when he heard the giggling and laughter of young women. Feeling his hormones rise, he went to investigate. As he suspected, a group of pretty young wood nymphs were bathing in a river bank. 

"Now there's a sight for sore eyes." 

He quietly hid in the bushes and eagerly awaited for the nymphs to disrobe. However all his perverted hopes were squashed in an instant because at that very moment Natsu realized that those nymphs weren't alone. Joining them were Erza and Cana two of the most violent goddesses in the world. Natsu wouldn't dare spy on either one of them because he knew that they were both capable of hurting him without even touching him. 

"Oh man! I gotta get out of here!" He thought in a panic. "If Cana or Erza sees me here I'm a dead man." 

He slowly started to back out of the bushes but he accidentally stepped on a fallen tree branch which broke and made a noise. 

"Who's there?" Erza asked. 

At once, Natsu bolted like lighting but one of the nymphs got a glimpse of him running away. 

"Eeeek! It's a man!" She screamed. "A man was spying on us!" 

"The sneaky little pervert!" Cana cried angrily. "He won't get away with this!" 

She grabbed her bow and arrows, made her aim, and fired. Now Cana's arrows carried a magic charm which ensured that once fired, the arrow would never miss it's target. They arrow flew like the wind and it chased after Natsu. 

He tried to outrun it the best he could but that arrow wouldn't rest until it reached it's intended target. At last the arrow struck him but instead of being killed or severely injured, he was transformed. Cana's arrows could inflict one of three terrible fates upon who ever was hit by them. Number one was instant death, number two paralyzation, or number three transformation into animal. 

Natsu felt himself grow smaller and smaller. Feathers started to sprout from his body and his arms changed into wings. In no time at all he was transformed into a little cuckoo bird. 

Cana smirked down at the bird who was formerly the God of the skies. Of course she didn't know it was him, she thought that he was just some random peeping tom. 

"Serves you right for spying on us." She told him. "Don't look so worried you'll change back though I can't say when. Let's hope that you can avoid getting eaten by hawks and snakes until then." 

"Cana!" They heard Erza call. "Cana come quick!" 

"What is it? What's wrong?" 

"I just realized that Juvia is gone!" 

"Oh no!" 

Cana rushed back to where Erza and the nymphs were. Natsu used this chance to escape, he spread his wings and flew away. Once he had flown off to somewhere safe, he tried to use his powers to change himself back but alas he wasn't strong enough to overcome the powers of other gods yet. Which meant he wouldn't change back until the arrow's effects wore off. 

"Okay this isn't a big deal." Natsu thought to himself. "I just need to avoid predators until this stupid arrow's magic wears off. How hard can that be?" 

Apparently it was much harder than he thought. For the whole day he found himself being chased and attacked by snakes, birds of prey, wolves, hunters, he had no time to sit, he was always flying. In his haste to escape a hawk he accidentally flew into a very hard stone which broke his wing. 

"Ouch!" He thought. "Oh man now I'm stuck on the ground! This couldn't possibly get any worse!" 

He was proven wrong when it suddenly started to rain. Hard. Buckets and pails of cold, wet, rain water pouring down on top of him. 

"Okay I can't say that I didn't see that one coming." 

The little cuckoo hung his head in misery and began to search for some sort of shelter. He tried to climb or fly up a tree but the pain he felt in his broken wing prevented him from doing either. 

"Hello there, what are you doing on the ground little bird?" A gentle voice above him said. Natsu looked up and saw the goddess Lucy standing over him. She bent down, Natsu flinched away from her.   
"Oh don't be afraid. I won't harm you." 

With great care, she gently picked him up. 

"Oh you poor thing you've broken your wing." She realized. "No wonder you're not safe and warm in a tree. Well I just can't leave you out here in this dreadful weather." 

Natsu had never heard Lucy's voice sound so soft and kind before. 

She took him back to her palace where she bathed him in a bird bath of water, bandaged his broken wing, and fed him bits of bread and fruit. It was an interesting experience for Natsu. He thought that she was just some stuck up, snobby, prudish, goddess who looked down on everything and everyone but she was actually very kind and sweet. At least around birds she was. 

"Feeling better?" She asked him. 

He replied with a chirp. 

"That's good to hear." She said as if she could understand to him. "I wonder how you broke your wing, well it's not important. I'm just glad that I found you before any more harm could befall you." 

"Not as glad as I am." Natsu thought. 

She carried him over to the fireplace in her bed chamber where a warm flame was burning and placed him on a soft, cushiony pillow that was next to the fireplace. 

"This should be a decent place for you to sleep tonight." She told him. "And I'll be right here if you need anything." 

Lucy then started to disrobe. Natsu was tempted to watch her change but she had helped him. Brought him in from the cold and tended to his wound, no he would be a gentleman while he was staying with her or rather a gentlebird. 

He covered his eyes with his good wing and he didn't remove it until Lucy was dressed in her sleep wear. Once that was done she took a book from her desk, climbed into her bed, where she read for a little while then she turned out her lanterns and fell asleep. 

Natsu gave her one last smile before curling up on that cushion and falling asleep himself. 


	13. Chapter 13

Natsu awoke to the sun light shining in his face. He stood up and stretched his wings out. Wait a second wings? That's right he was changed into a cuckoo by one of Cana's arrows. He was then found by Lucy who tended to him. He wondered how long it would take for the spell to wear off. 

"Good morning." The blonde goddess greeted. "I hope you slept well." 

She then laid a small bowl of berries, almonds, and dried corn in front of him. Not his usual choice of breakfast but he was bird now which meant he had to eat like one. 

"And here I thought birds didn't eat much but you have one large appetite little fella." Lucy chuckled as the cuckoo scarfed down the food. 

Just then she heard a strong wind blow through the window of her palace which only meant one thing. Bickslow had arrived with a message for her.

"Good morning Bickslow." She greeted politely. "What brings you by?" 

"An emergency. I'm supposed to alert all the gods about this." He said. "Two gods have gone missing." 

"Really? Who?" 

"Natsu God of the skies and Juvia Goddess of spring. They've both vanished completely off the face of the Earth. Mavis is worried out of her mind about him and poor Levy she spends night and day long looking for her." 

"That's terrible. Is there anything I can do?" 

"Just keep an eye out for both of them and if you see or hear anything summon me and I'll report it immediately to Mavis and Levy." 

"Of course. Do all the gods know of this?" 

"Pretty much... Except for Gray, I won't be able to get a message to him for awhile." 

"How come?" 

"The gates to the underworld have been closed off, apparently someone was messing around with the lower regions of the earth and Gray wants to make sure nobody is trying to break out of Tartarus." 

"Oh dear." 

As Natsu listened to the conversation he couldn't help but feel guilty for making his mother worry so much. He didn't mean to disappear without a trace, but it's not like he could tell her where he was. He was stuck in the body of cuckoo bird and he couldn't speak. 

"I promise if I see or hear anything regarding either of them I'll report it to you right away." Lucy told Bickslow. 

She then bid the God of the messengers and returned to her feathered friend. 

"So would you like to come with me to work?" She asked him. 

Natsu nodded. Lucy's job for the day was to map out the family trees of all the gods. It was tradition that no god or goddess could not marry until they knew everything about their intended spouse's family so she made records of family trees that future brides and grooms could look over. 

"Now let's see." She said writing on a scroll. "Gray, Jellal, and Natsu. Sons of Zeref the king of titans and Mavis the queen of titans, grandsons of Acnologia titan of the sky and Sonya titaness of the earth. Zeref was the firstborn son of Acnologia and Sonya, Mavis had no parents she was created from marble." 

Natsu perched himself on top of Lucy's shoulder and listened to her words carefully. He actually liked learning about his family, it seemed fascinating. 

"Levy and Juvia daughters of Arcadios the titan of fire, he gave fire to the mortals and Hisui the titaness of hope...Oh dear she's the one who accidentally opened that forbidden box...Ouch." Lucy flipped a page. "Elfman, Mirajane, Lisanna, children of Riko titaness of law and order. Erza daughter of Irene titaness of violence and blood shed whoa! This is interesting, apparently she tried to overthrow Mavis so Makarov turned her into a fly and swallowed her but she was pregnant at the time and due to that Erza was born from Makarov's head."

"Gross!" Natsu thought. 

"Cana daughter of Gildarts titan of the day and Cornelia titaness of the night. Laxus son of Ivan titan of strength, grandson of Makarov titan of wisdom and oracle. Bickslow and Freed sons of Warrod titan of nature and his mortal lover but she died in a fire while she was still pregnant so Warrod had them be reborn from him as gods. Like Mavis Evergreen and Gajeel have no parents she rose up from sea foam and he was craved from iron and metal." 

Natsu was amazed. He never knew that so many gods were born in so many different ways. 

"Finally there's me." Lucy sighed. "My father is Jude titan of balance and my mother is Layla a nymph. His job is to hold up the earth and tend to Sonya. He wasn't around much when I was growing up but I can't really blame him because he has to keep the whole world in balance." 

"At least he didn't try to eat you like my father did." Natsu said. 

"That's all the gods family trees mapped out and recorded." Lucy said putting the scrolls away. "Now why don't we go for a walk?" 

They went outside together and looked up at the morning sky, feeling the fresh breeze blowing. The temperature was perfect, not too cold or too hot. Nice and warm. She sat down under the shade of tree and just looked out at the beauty of the world. 

"You know what's funny?" She told the cuckoo. "I'm a goddess of love and marriage but I don't ever want to get married." 

Now that was a huge surprise to Natsu. He figured that a goddess like Erza couldn't wait to get married. 

"Do you wanna know why I don't want to get married?" 

Natsu nodded. 

"Promise not to tell?" 

He nodded again. 

"Okay. Once I did want to get married in fact it was my greatest dream. To fall in love, get married, and have a family. I came close to achieving that dream when I met him, Loke God of the stars. He was so handsome and charming and attentive. It wasn't long before we became engaged, our wedding would have been the greatest event of the millennium but...It wasn't meant to be." 

Natsu looked at her as if to ask her what had gone wrong.

"It all started when Loke gave me a very interesting wedding gift, a beautiful white lamb to serve as my companion. I called her Aries and I found her to be such a delight but I noticed that Loke was awfully affectionate with her, more so than I was and every night he always insisted that she spend the night in his chambers. One night I asked Erza to have her pet owl spy on them from the window of his chamber and I later found out that Aries was really Loke's mortal mistress who he disguised as a sheep in order to sneak her into the palace and right under my nose." 

Natsu saw her cheeks turn red with rage. 

"I couldn't remember the last time I was so angry and hurt. I punished him by turning him into a lion and selling him to a human circus." 

"Harsh." Natsu thought. 

"But some time after that Aries came to me begging that I change him back. She insisted that they were in love and that Loke was planning on calling off the wedding so he could marry her instead. At first I refused, then she asked me if I would turn her into a lioness and sell her to that same circus because she couldn't stand to live without him and well I'm a hopeless romantic so I changed him back. Bottom line is I don't want to ever get married because I don't ever want to get my heart broken again like last time." 

Natsu felt a great compassion for the young goddess. No wonder she was so strict about marriage and harbored such an intense hatred toward unfaithful men. Now Natsu was a womanizer but even he believed that cheating on your fiance or your spouse was low. Real low. 

Natsu saw tears streaming down Lucy's cheeks. He flew up to her shoulder and began to nuzzle her neck comfortingly. She smiled and rubbed his feathers with her fingers. 

"It's okay." She said. "It doesn't really hurt me as much as it used to. My work keeps me from thinking about it and I'm not really lonely. I have my friends Erza and Mirajane and now you...That is if you want to stay. You're free to leave any time you want, I don't believe in keeping animals in cages." 

Yes, Natsu was indeed free to fly away if he wanted to but he chose to stay with Lucy. From that moment on the two of them were always together and she took very good care of him. She feed him fresh nuts, berries, and seeds, she gave bathed him, and she always checked his hurt wing. He went with her to work, they ate together, walked together, and sometimes they would sleep together but not like that. He would sleep on a silken pillow that was laid next to her. He was her constant companion and she felt like that she could talk to him about anything but what she didn't realize was that during all that time they spent together, Natsu was falling in love with her.


	14. Chapter 14

When Juvia finally awoke she found herself lying on a very comfortable bed with downy feathered cushions and warm quilts. As she became more awake she realized that she was in the middle of an elegant bedroom designed for the likes of a queen. 

The room had it's own fireplace which had a warm flame burning and crackling in it. Next to the fireplace was a vanity that was set with perfumes, rouges, combs, brushes, and hair pins. 

"How did I get here?" She wondered. 

Just then she heard a knock at the door. She pulled the quilt of her bed to her chest even though she was still fully clothed.

"Um...Come in." She said nervously. 

The door to her bedroom opened and a young girl with pink hair came in. 

"Feeling better?" She said. 

"Who are you?" Juvia asked. 

"I'm Meredy. Guardian of the tapestry of fate, faithful servant of the Lord of the underworld, and now your personal hand maid." 

"Hand maid?" 

"Yes Juvia." 

"You know my name?" 

"Oh I know much more than that. You're the Goddess of spring, you spent you're whole life sheltered in a secret garden, you're the younger sister of Levy Goddess of harvest, and you secretly hope that one day she'll marry Gajeel God of blacksmiths because he's like an older brother to you." 

"How do you know all that?" 

"I protect and sometimes help weave the tapestry of fate and that allows me to learn a lot about people. When they were born, how they live, what they like, all that stuff." 

"Where am I?" 

"You're in the underworld." 

"The underworld? Does that mean I'm dead?" 

"Oh no you're very much alive." 

"How did I get here?" 

"His majesty, Gray God of the underworld found you and brought you back here. In the nick of time too because if you had been out in the cold a moment longer you might've been a goner." 

"I...I wanna go home. My sister will become very worried if I'm gone for too long." 

"I'm afraid you'll have to wait for a month. The gates to the underworld have been closed for inspection." 

"Inspection?" 

"Someone caused the earth to briefly split open and it wasn't his majesty so he's beginning to fear that it was the work of one the evil souls or titans locked away in Tartarus trying to escape. He won't open the gates until he figures out who did that." 

"So I'm trapped here?" 

"Oh no, it's not like that. My lord has every intention of sending you back home once this all settled but he has a responsibility to make sure that no one who was sent to Tartarus gets back to earth. However until you return home he's insisted that you stay here as his guest." 

"His guest?" 

Meredy looked at the bruises and scratches on Juvia's hands, arms, legs, and feet. She had received them from her fall down into the underworld and from the thorns and branches of dead trees that scratched her while she was running from that fury. 

"Oh you poor thing, just look at you all scratched up. I'll go draw you a bath and once you are clean I have a new dress waiting for you. Don't worry with my help, you'll be as fresh as a daisy." 

Juvia wasn't sure what to make of all this so she followed Meredy down a corridor she was led to a bathhouse with a lovely fountain filling a large marble tub with crystal water that was scented with special oils. 

Juvia undressed, stepped into the tub, and allowed Meredy to bathe and anoint her with healing ointments she purchased from Mirajane. The hot water felt wonderful on her skin and the ointments healed and washed away all her scrapes and bruises. When her bath was finished Meredy dried her with a towel and gave her a robe to wear. 

They went back to her chambers where she was dressed in a pale blue gown that was made from the finest silk, she was then adorned with necklaces and bracelets of diamonds and sapphires, after that Meredy sat her down at a vanity and began to brush her hair. 

"I do hope you like the gown." She said. "I made it myself. Weaved the fabric and everything." 

"Oh it's lovely, thank you but the jewels are too much." 

"You don't like them?" 

"Oh no, they're beautiful. The most beautiful jewels I've ever seen but I really don't deserve these." 

"He begs to differ." Meredy brushing Juvia's hair into waves.

"He?" 

"The dress is from me but the jewels and the room are gifts from Gray, ruler of the underworld." 

"Oh...Well I'm grateful but he really shouldn't go through the trouble." 

"He doesn't mind. You know he's the richest God in all the world, living under earth allows him to gain access to all sorts of treasures. Since you'll be stuck here for awhile he's sent you these gifts and he's also arranged for a special room to be made that will entertain you." 

"That's awfully kind of him. I would like to thank him." 

"I'm sorry but he's...A little anti social." 

"I don't understand." 

"Well he's never had the company of a young goddess in his palace before so he's a little nervous about making an approach." She pinned a butterfly comb in her hair and added some lavender perfume to her neck. "My, my, my." 

"What is it?" 

"Oh nothing, it's just that when the tapestry of fate revealed that you were as beautiful as Evergreen I thought it was an exaggeration but I was wrong. Dare I say you're even beautiful than her. No doubt you're number three." 

"Number three of what?" 

"Of goddesses with beauty that rivals Evergreen goddess of beauty and desire." 

"Who are the other two?" 

"Erza goddess of wisdom and Lucy goddess of love and marriage." 

"I'm not surprised, Erza is very beautiful and I have never seen Lucy but I hear that she's just lovely." 

"Yes but Evergreen tends to get very jealous sometimes. I remember once she, Erza, and Lucy insisted that a mortal choose which one of them is the most beautiful." 

"Who did he pick?" 

"He picked Evergreen but that's only because she promised to make a mortal princess he was pinning for fall in love with him."

"Well that's cheating." 

"Evergreen has never been one to play fair. If you ask me between the three of them Erza was the better choice and I'm certain that Jellal would agree." 

"What's that supposed to mean?" 

"Well...Years ago I was once a mortal with an extraordinary gift for weaving talent and I foolishly thought that I could surpass Erza who actually created the craft of weaving. We had a contest to see who could weave the best tapestry but I wanted to spite her so I weaved images into my tapestry that mocked her and the other gods, she was enraged and destroyed my work." 

"Goodness." 

"It was my own fault for being so disrespectful and I was so ashamed that I drowned myself in the sea but Jellal pitied me so he had me be a reborn as a being who would guard the tapestry of fate and weave for his brother the lord of the underworld. We've been friends ever since and being his friend allows me to learn many things about him, like that he's desperately in love with Erza." 

"He is?" 

"Uh-huh." 

"Has he ever said anything to her about how he feels?" 

"Yes but Erza claims that she will never marry which is a shame because Jellal would make a wonderful husband." 

"I'm sure." 

"Now I must return to check on the tapestry and later I'll wash and mend the dress you were wearing earlier, also your special room is just next door. If you need anything just call for me." 

"Wait will I ever see Gray?" 

"I don't know. He's so mysterious." 

Meredy left Juvia's chambers. Later she decided to see what this special room was that Gray had prepared for her. It was quite dazzled with the magnificence that reigned throughout but with a gallery of paintings, a large library, a harpsichord, and several music books.

Amazed, the goddess of spring began to wonder why the god of the underworld would give her such lavish gifts like jewels and prepare such a wonderful room to entertain her.


	15. Chapter 15

Juvia enjoyed her room. She read a few books, admired the paintings, and played the harpsichord which filled the palace with beautiful music. In the evening she left the room and noticed a corridor lit with lanterns. She walked down the corridor which led her to a dinning room which was at the end of the hallway. In the center of it stood a table set with a delicious meal and wine while a candle lit chandelier hung up above it. 

Juvia hadn't of realized it now but she had become very hungry and she couldn't remember the last time she had eaten. She wondered if all this delicious food had been laid out for her or someone else. She sat down in one of the chairs but she didn't want to be rude so she did not eat or drink until she was sure that she was welcome to do so. Shortly after sitting down she heard the sound of footsteps walking very slowly down the corridor and into the room. At last she saw him, the great god of the underworld staring down at her with his serious eyes. 

The two of them just looked at each other in silence for what seemed like to be an eternity. Finally Gray spoke to her in a voice that was respectful but at the same time intimating. 

"Are you not hungry?" He asked her. 

"No. I am but I didn't know if this food was meant for me or not. I didn't want to be rude." 

"I see. Well the food was made for you so you are welcome to eat it if you're hungry." 

Without another word Juvia began to help herself to the feast that had been cooked. It was very tasted and well seasoned too. 

"Thank you for the meal and for allowing me to stay here as a guest." 

"You are welcome. Would you mind answering a question for me?" 

"No. Not at all." 

"How did you come to be in my domain?" 

"I didn't come here intentionally. I was just gathering flowers when suddenly the earth opened up and I fell down."

"Hmm..." 

"Something wrong?" 

"It's just that I'm supposed to be the only one allowed to open up the earth and the fact that somebody else did it worries me." 

"When...When will I be able to return home?" 

"Can't say for sure but hopefully a month at most. Please forgive me for keeping you here but I must make sure that no one who belongs down here makes it back up there." 

"I...I hear that it's your job to keep the titans locked up." 

"Not all titans, just the traitorous ones who tried to kill all the gods." 

"Like Zeref?" 

"You've heard of him?" 

"Yes, but I don't know that much about him. I was a baby when he still lived on earth so I don't remember him or what it was like when he was around." 

"Tartarus on Earth, that's what it was like. He was a monster." 

"I heard he had children, three boys? The nymphs say that his younger sons are good but the oldest one is evil just like him." 

"THAT'S A LIE!" Gray snapped in a voice that made Juvia almost fall out of her chair in fright. "I'M NOTHING LIKE MY FATHER! DO YOU HEAR ME?! NOTHING!" 

"Father?" Juvia squeaked while trying to control her trembling. "You mean... You're one of Zeref's sons?" 

Upon seeing the intense fear in her blue eyes Gray quickly calmed down. He didn't mean to get so angry, it just hurt him so badly when people would say that he was just like his father. The horrifying monster who swallowed him when he was a child and to this day haunted his nightmares. 

Nevertheless he couldn't take his anger and hurt on Juvia. She didn't confirm that she believed those rumors, she didn't even know that he was the oldest son of Zeref. She was one of the younger Gods who were born when Zeref and the other titans were defeated meaning she had little to no memory of the whole thing. 

"I'm so sorry." He apologized. "I didn't mean...I shouldn't have gone off on you like that." 

"I... I'm sorry too for being so insulting." She apologized. 

"You didn't know."

"Still I was being very rude and thoughtless." 

She was still trembling, he had frightened her. He didn't mean to do that. 

"I...I...I." She was stuttering. "I would like to thank you for the rooms and gifts but they're not needed." 

"Do you not like them?" 

"No. They're truly wonderful and I appreciate them but I do not deserve such luxuries. It's enough that you've given me shelter here after I intruded but please do not feel the need to spoil me." 

"You don't need to feel like you're intruding. It is not your fault that you ended up here and I know how depressing my domain is, I do not what you to become bored or depressed while you are here." 

"I see...Are you not going to eat?" She asked. 

"I eat much later in the day, I have too much work to do right now. In the meantime if you need anything, just ask and it will be yours. My servants will tend to your every need without complaint and you are free to leave the palace and explore the underworld whenever you wish but I implore you not to leave without an escort and above all do not go to Tartarus." 

"What is Tartarus? I've heard of it many times but I don't know exactly what it is." 

"Bottom line, it's a place no one wants to go to and for good reason too. While you're down here you are not allowed to go anywhere near it, understand?" 

"I understand." 

"Good." He turned around and started to leave. 

"Will I see you again?" Juvia asked.

He stopped. 

"You'll see me in the evenings but only for a short while." He started walking away again. "Have a good evening." 

His final words before he was gone. 

Juvia was left feeling greatly confused. She had heard many stories about the god of the underworld, all of them saying that he was either a hideous monster or a cruel tyrant who delighted in killing mortals. But Gray didn't fit any of those descriptions. He was by no means hideous or cruel, in fact he behaved like a considerate gentleman. She wondered why so many people said so many awful and untrue things about him. And was it her imagination or did he seem very sad and lonely?


	16. Chapter 16

The next day Lucy was in the middle of organizing her scrolls when she recieved word that someone had arrived at her temple seeking her services. After to making herself look presentable, she went to greet her customer who was none other than the God of the sea Jellal.

"Jellal to what do I owe this honor?" She said.

"Forgive me if I am disturbing you Lucy."

"Oh no there was no disturbance. Please have a seat and tell me what brings you by?"

"Well Lucy the thing is I need your help with something. You see...I'm in love."

"You are? Oh that's wonderful! Just wonderful! And who's the lucky girl?"

"Erza goddess of wisdom." 

"Oh..." She said.

"I realize that it's a loss cause but I can't help it. She's all I ever think about, she's on my mind every hour of everyday, and she's the most important person in my life."

"But she's chosen never to marry."

"I know and I've tried to have relationships with other women but every time I look at woman I can only think of her. She's the only woman I'll ever love."

"I see. You know I can't make her to fall in love with you... Actually I can but I'd rather not do that."

"I'm not asking for that."

"Then what exactly are you asking for?"

"I was wondering if maybe you could make me fall in love with someone else. Someone willing to marry me?" 

"Of course but I only do that in extreme cases like arranged marriages for example. Besides is that what you want? To be forced to love someone?"

"It's not ideal but it's better than sitting alone and longing for what will never be."

"I suppose but I really don't like forcing people to love someone. Maybe I could try to set you up with somebody more suitable and see if it happens naturally."

"It won't happen naturally. I can't love any woman except Erza and it's torture for me."

"Love is torture. But it's a torture that so many people enjoy going through."

"Truth be told I don't know what else to do. Part of me thought that maybe deep down, Erza actually loved me but then again if she loved me why would she reject my proposal of marriage?"

"Perhaps I can find that out." 

"What do you mean?"

"Well before I do anything rash like make you fall in love with someone else, why don't I try to figure out what Erza's feelings are toward you? Maybe she does love you but something else is keeping her from marraige."

"You can actually do that?"

"I'm the goddess of love and marraige, I know a woman's heart like the back of my hand."

"Oh if you could really do that I'd be eternally in dept to you."

"Now go on back to the sea, I'll send for you once I get information. It won't be easy and I don't know long it will take because Erza has a very a big wall around her heart but if anyone can figure out what's in that heart of hers it's me."

"Thank you. Oh thank you Lucy. I promise you'll be rewarded handsomely for this."

"Oh you don't have to reward me. I love bringing people together."

"Still I believe that you deserve one. By the way I've been maening to ask have you seen my brother Natsu?"

"No. I heard that he had disappeared and I've kept my eyes open for him but I haven't seen anywhere."

"It's so strange. It isn't like him to just up and disappear without a word to anyone. I worry for Mother, this all thing has put her under a whole lot of stress."

"Is she that stressed out?"

"Very. Mother's always been so protective of all three of us. But considering what our father did to us who could blame her?"

"Your father? You know I don't really know that much about your father. I mean I know he was a tyrant but the relationship he had with you and your brothers is a complete mystery to me."

"It's complicated. Natsu wasn't exactly as exposed to Father's wrath as Gray and I were."

"Wrath? His wrath? My goodness! Just what in the world did he do to you boys?"

Jellal flinched as he thought back to those horrible days of being trapped with Gray in the endless dark abyss known as his father's stomach. Unlike Gray who had been swallowed at age six, Jellal having been swallowed as an infant did not remember the outside world he had been born into. That forsaken stomach was all he had ever known during his entire childhood. Growing up in there his only solace was Gray's stories to him about the outside. About the sun and the trees and the seas and the animals. Things that he never had the pleasure of knowing. His favorite stories were always the ones about the sea and it's creatures. Oh how happy he was when Natsu finally freed him and he could see the glorious sun and the blue sea for the first time, to feel the sun's warm light and the sea's cool waters. It was all even more beautiful than he had ever imagined it would be. No more darkness, no more endless darkness. To this day he still had an intense fear of the dark becuase it reminded him of that terrible place. 

"Jellal are you okay?" Lucy asked him after he had gone silent.

"I'm fine. Forgive me Lucy but I don't really like to talk about what Father did to me and my brothers. It brings up bad memories."

"I understand." she said. "I'll still keep an eye out for Natsu, I'll keep you informed on Erza, and if you would like I have some special bath salts and oils that lower stress, I could give them to your mother."

"That's very considerate of you. I think she would like that."

"I'll head over to her temple and drop them off tomorrow."

"Again thank you very much Lucy. You have been very helpful."

Up above on the the temple roof was Natsu who had heard the whole conversastion. He had always suspected that Jellal had feeling s for Erza but he never thought that they were that deep. It made him feel sorry for his brother and hope that Lucy would be able to bring him and Erza together. He always felt bad about hearing how stressed out he was making his mother. If only he could somehow explain to Mavis that he was alright.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked later that night, noticing how melancholy her bird friend looked. She knew that he couldn't answer so she just picked him up and gently stroked his wings to make him feel better which did in a way but he still felt guilty. 

"I think we should go to bed now." 

She took Natsu with her to bed and the little bird fell asleep, curled up on to her chest. Little did they both know that they were in for a big surprise tomorrow morning.


	17. Chapter 17

In the morning when Lucy awoke she felt pressure on her chest. At first she thought that maybe she had been dreaming but as she became more awake she realized that wasn't the case. When her vision adjusted she saw that what was lying on her chest was an arm which belonged to Natsu who was sleeping right next to her in bed. She screamed, startling the god of the sky to wake up instantly and fall out of bed.

"What the Tartarus?!" He said sitting up. "Hey I can talk again."

He looked down and saw that he no longer has the body of a small cuckoo bird. He had been restored to his normal yet godly self.

"What a relief, I'm back to normal."

"Defiler!" Lucy screamed.

"Huh?"

Next thing he knew it was being hit and kicked repeatedly by the angry goddess.

"Ow! Hey! What are you doing?! Stop it! Ouch! Not the face! Oof! Wait don't kick me there!" 

"How dare you sneak into the bed of a goddess!" She cried angrily. "Have you no shame or decency?!"

"I can explain! Just stop hitting me!"

He was surprised how nasty of a temper the goddess of marriage had. It took him a few minutes but eventually he was able to gather enough strength to grab hold of Lucy and pin her down..

"Enough!" He thundered. 

"I warn you!" She cried trying to get away. "If you defile me you will unleash the wrath of my father!"

"Will you calm down?! I'm not going to defile you!"

"You aren't?"

"No! I just wanted you to stop assualting me. Geez if this how you treated your ex fiance no wonder he cheated on you."

"How dare you! Wait a minute how did you know about that?"

"That brings up the reason why I was in your bed. Funny story actually, you know that little bird you've become very fond of recently? That was me."

"What?!"

"The thing is a few days ago, Cana goddess of the wild mistook me for a mortal peeping tom so she shot one of her arrows at me and it turned me into a bird."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I have the scar from where her arrow hit me. Wanna see?"

She showed him the part of his thigh where the arrow had struck him. It indeed bore the famailar scar known to come from Cana's arrows.

"See?"

"Hold on so if you were turned into that cuckoo bird I found." Lucy said putting the pieces together. "Then that means all this time I've spent with the bird, was really me spending time with you! Ahh! Why didn't you say anything?!"

"I was a bird! I couldn't talk!"

"Oh my gods! I changed in front of you!" Her face turned bright red.

"I didn't look. I swear!"

"Yeah right! You're Mount Olympus's top pervert!"

"I know but you saved my life and I didn't feel right about being so disrespectful after you did that. I have morals you know."

"I slept in the same bed as you!"

"Nothing happened! I will admit I am a little on the pervy side but I would never take a woman by force. Never! Every woman that I've ever been with, she willingly agreed to bed with me! I swear!" 

"Oh good sweet Sonya! If anyone ever knew about this I would be considered a traitor to women and married couples everywhere!"

"Technically you wouldn't because nothing happened."

"You honestly think that anyone would believe that I shared a bed with you and nothing happened?!"

"Considering that for most of the night I was a bird and how a bird and a woman can do...Anything in bed besides sleep is an impossiblity, yes I think they'll believe that."

"They'll probably think you raped me! I'll be considered a whore!"

"Hey I don't rape women! You better not tell people that!"

"Maybe nobody saw you. If nobody sees you then there's nothing to worry about."

"You really need to work on controlling on your emotions. Have you ever considered drinking Levy's herbal tea? It really lowers stress."

"Excuse me but I'm worried for my reputation. If the mortals see me as a whore they'll no longer come to me for help on marriage and love which means I have no purpose. Do you have any idea what happens to a god who has no purpose? They fade away!"

"Alright I can see your very stressed and in a panic right now. So why don't you sit down and I'll send for Levy to bring you some of her tea."

"I think I'm going to faint." And that's what she did, Natsu quickly caught her.

"Oh... You know when I said I always wanted to make a woman swoon this isn't what I had in mind."

He tucked her back into bed then summoned Bickslow to deliever a message to Demeter asking for her help in brewing some herbal tea and other remedies to make Lucy feel better. When the goddess of harvest arrived she was unrecognizable. Her golden dress had turned to a shabby cloak, her the corn leaves and wheat in her hair had whitered, her glowing aura had been replaced by shadows, her bright eyes of joy and warmth now turned to misery and rot.

"Levy?" He said in confusion. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." She said in a voice that seemed to have lost all life.

"What's happened to you?"

"My little sister is gone." She said sounding as if she was fighting the urge to cry. "I've searched every corner of the earth and I have found her nowhere. She's disappeared and I don't know where in the world she could be."

"She hasn't been found yet?"

"No."

"Do you think she might have run away?"

"No! She wounldn't do that! She must've been taken! Somebody took her!"

"Why would somebody take her?"

"I don't know but it makes more sense than her running away without a word!"

"I heard she wanted to see the world. That she wanted to get out. Would you have prevented her from leaving your care if she had decided?"

"I would have tried to talk her out of it but she was free to leave if she wanted so there's no reason why she wouldn't tell me if she had run off. Something happened! I know it!"

"Great! Two emotionally upset goddesses in one day." Natsu thought to himself. 

"Please don't cry Levy. Listen why don't you tend to Lucy and I'll talk with Mother about sending a search for your sister. There are many places on earth that you may have missed."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"I'm nothing if I'm not compassionate."

"Oh Sonya bless you Natsu."

"Thanks but she's kind of already done that a million times. I mean she is my grandmother."

"Still I misjudged you Natsu. Thank you."


	18. Chapter 18

It was night time in the underworld of course one could hardly tell because it was always dark down there. The underworld was one of the few places where the sun light never reached making it so very cold and dark. Juvia found it hard to sleep in such a dark not to mention unfamiliar place. So she slipped on the robe Meredy left for her and decided to walk around the palace and maybe look at the stars. Unfortunately she quickly learned that you couldn't see the stars from down here. All you could see was pitch black.

"I don't know how anyone could possibly live down here." She thought to herself. 

She started to head back to her room but as she walked by the closed door of one room she heard a noise coming from inside. It almost sounded like whimpering. Was someone hurt? Though she knew better than to disturb someone or meddle in their business she didn't want to ignore someone if they needed help. However she wanted to be polite and respectful, so she first gave the door a few knocks. When no one came to answer she slowly and cautiously opened the door.

Inside was a very impressive bedroom which unlike hers had windows that allowed whoever slept here to look out at the underworld. In the grand master bed was Gray tossing and turning, sweat dripping from his face. 

"No Father!" He cried out in his sleep. "No! I won't try to destroy you! I promise! Don't put me in there! Please!"

He was having a nightmare and judging by his whimpers and the look on his face, it was horrifying. She approached his bed and gently started to shake him. It didn't work so she tried a little harder when that didn't work she grabbed the pitcher of water that stood on his nightstand and poured a little on to his face. That did the trick and he sat up breathing like he had been suffocating for hours. 

His hand went to is face and he felt the water that had dripped on to it. He turned to the side and saw Juvia holding the pitcher. 

"What the Tartarus did you do that for?!" He said.

"I'm sorry." She said trying not to tremble at his angry voice. "But you were having a nightmare. I was only trying to wake you up."

"What do you mean? How did you know I was having a nightmare?"

"I heard you crying out in your sleep."

Embarrassment crossed his features and looked away from her in shame.

"It must've been very awful." She said. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No. I don't."

"Alright then. If you don't mind me asking, do you have nightmares often?"

"With all due respect that's none of your business."

"I see. I'll just leave you alone then. Goodnight, I'm sorry if I bothered you."

She walked toward the door.

"Wait." He said turning around. "I'm sorry. You didn't do anything wrong. Thanks for waking me up, it was a really bad dream...What did I say? In my sleep I mean."

"You seemed to be begging your father not to do something to you."

"Oh...Yeah that."

It had been many years since he had escaped the stomach of Zeref but he still had nightmares about his father some how escaping Tartarus and swallowing him up again. He still he couldn't believe he did that to begin with. His own father. He never told anyone about these nightmares because he didn't want his mother to know that he still harbored fear and anger toward Zeref.

You see despite what Zeref had done, Mavis still loved him and she understood that it wasn't his fault. She had forgiven him for his mistakes and she often hoped that one day her husband would be cured from his madness and become the man she loved again. Her children on the other hand weren't as forgiving. True Zeref had been stricken by a madness set upon him by his father before him that drove to try to destroy his children but Gray just couldn't forgive him and neither could Jellal or Natsu. 

"How could you still love him after what he did to us?" He asked her once.

"Because I knew your father before he went mad." She answered. "He was different then. He was good and gentle and wise. He loved me and I know he would have loved you and your brothers if Acnologia hadn't of cursed him. Oh Gray I know it's hard to forgive him for what he did to you especially since you were so young when it happened but please try. At least try to forgive him for my sake."

He did try, Sonya knows he tried but it was so hard. He didn't remember Zeref the way his mother did. He remembered him as a cruel monster who swallowed him up, a six year old boy. He stole fifty-five years of his life and during those fifty-five years he was scared to death that he would never see daylight or his mother's face again. How could he forgive that?

"Are you going to be okay?" Juvia asked him.

"I'll be fine." He told her.

"You sure? I could stay here with you until you fall asleep."

"Why would you do that?"

"That's what my mother would do for me when I had nightmares as a little girl. Of course that was a very long time ago, before she and my father had to leave to perform their duties as titans."

"Look that's sweet of you to offer but I'm not a little kid, I don't need someone to watch over me when I have nightmares. You can leave now."

"Okay. Goodnight to you then." Once again she walked to the door but stopped "You know when my parents had to leave and I had nightmares my sister would light a candle and leave it on my nightstand. She said that the flame kept the bad dreams away, oddly enough it worked. You may want to try it."

She left after that. Once he was sure that he was alone he pulled out a candlestick, lit it, and placed it on his nightstand. He didn't think that it would work forever but he hoped that the flame would keep his nightmares away at least for awhile.


	19. Chapter 19

The next day Juvia decided to explore Gray's palace. It was very remarkable but so very dark and quiet. She wasn't going to complain, not when Gray had been kind enough to let her stay here but that didn't mean he wouldn't notice her discomfort. In fact he was just walking back from patrolling the underworld when he spotted her looking quite unsettled.

"This place is lovely but so gloomy." He heard her say quietly. "I wish there was some music here to lighten things up."

Now being the king of the underworld allowed Gray to have anything he wanted from his kingdom and anything done by the inhabitants of his kingdom with just the snap of his fingers. And what he wanted most was for Juvia to be happy and comfortable as long as she was staying here. So he snapped his fingers and just like that music filled the room. 

Juvia was confused at first. Where did that music come from? She didn't see any musicians. But Her confusion was quickly forgotten and she found herself dancing to the music with a smile on her face. Gray smiled too as he watched her danced with both grace and playfulness. She was so beautiful especially when she was smiling like that and Gray decided that he wanted her to have that look always. So from that moment on whenever Juvia wished for something he would give it to her without complaint. Now she never came directly to him with what she wanted and she never made requests, she would just mumble what she would like when she thought no one was listening and he would just snap his fingers making it appear.

It made her very happy but also very confused. How was this happening? Where was it all coming from? At first she didn't think too much of it but then one day as Meredy was combing her hair, she asked.

"My lady are you content here?" She asked.

"Yes. I am." She admitted. "It's so strange every time say that I want something like music or a new book or some embroidery to do it just appears out of nowhere. I like it I just wish I knew where it came from."

Unknown to Juiva, Gray was listening on their conversation. He knew it was rude but he just wanted to know it Juvia was happy here. That wasn't miserable down here like he was.

"If I may ask my lady is there anything you would like to have here? As a gift? Some new dresses or jewels?"

"Oh no. I have enough of those. Really there's nothing I want. I have everything I need and there are plenty of things down here to keep me entertained."

"There must be something you want. If you could have anything in the world what would it be?"

"I guess there is one thing."

Gray listened carefully.

"I miss the flowers from my garden. They were all so beautiful and sweet smelling but nothing grows down here. It makes a little sad sometimes. But please don't tell Gray." She said. "He's so very kind and he really wants me to be comfortable here. I'm afraid he would feel bad if he knew that missed my garden so much."

"Oh I won't tell." Meredy said winking at Gray who she knew was listening from the bedroom door. 

That was a tricky request because nothing grew in the underworld. Everything was dead and there no life anywhere Well almost anywhere, there was one place in the underworld where what Juvia desired could be found. As soon as he had free time he went Elysian Fields where he took some of it's soil filled a small area inside of the palace. Within no time plenty of flowers blossomed up from the soil. 

When Juvia saw them she made a smile that was the prettiest Gray had ever seen on her face. He watch as she inhaled the fragrance of each flower, bringing back the happy memories of when she lived with her sister. 

"But how is this possible?" She wondered. 

As she looked up from smelling a lily of the valley she spotted Gray watching her from afar. He moved quickly but not quickly enough. She then grinned to herself and at dinner when Gray came to ask her if she was comfortable she asked him if he was responsible for all the things being given to her.

"I wouldn't know." He lied. "I spend most of my time patrolling, I'm hardly ever at my palace during the day. My servants must have soft spot for you."

She noticed that as he spoke each word he wasn't looking at her. A clear sign that he was lying.

"You know making those flowers grow just for me is one of the sweetest and most thoughtful things that anyone has done for me. Thank you."

"I never said that I did that."

"But I know you did it and I know that you've been giving everything I wish for. I am grateful and very appreciative but I would like to know why? What have I done to deserve all these lovely things?"

"Well...Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I...I...I just wanted to thank you for helping me with my nightmare and I wanted to be a gracious host."

"I see."

"So is there anything else you need or want?"

"No."

"Then I'll just go now."

"Wait! Actually there is one more thing I'd like."

"What?"

"I'd like for you to talk with me please."

"You...You want to talk with me?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because you seem so lonely all the time. I feel you want a friend to talk to."

"I'm the king of the underworld, the personification of death itself."

"But you still get sad and lonely don't you? You'd still like a friend wouldn't you?"

"Look you're sweet but nobody wants to talk to me. I'm death. I'm the reason why people die so everybody's afraid of me."

"I'm not afraid."

"I'm just not the talking to other people type. I'm better off if I just don't socialize."

"Alright. If that's how you feel I won't pressure you especially after you've done so much for me." She stood up from her chair and walked toward him. "But I'd really like to talk to you and get to know you better because as far as I know, you're wonderful."

She kissed his cheek and left the dinning room. Gray blushed a little and put his hand over where Juvia had kissed him. That was first time anyone had ever kissed him aside from his mother that is. 

"She thinks I'm wonderful." He said in disbelief. 


	20. Chapter 20

Erza watched as the people of the city she ruled over left offerings to her and prayed to her for great wisdom. One in particular was a woman who's husband was away at war and she prayed that Erza would protect him in battle. Despite being a goddess of battle, Erza did not enjoy watching blood shed and would often avoid violence unless it was absolutely necessary. 

"War truly is barbaric." She told her pet owl. "I truly wish that mortals wouldn't resort to this so often." 

She fed her owl and later decided to go for a stroll in her chariot to look out over her city. During her trip she caught sight of the sea and through it's waters she could see Jellal. He was sitting on his throne watching beautiful sea nymphs dance for him. Erza felt herself become very cross with this sight. Here she thought Jellal was too mature to fool around with nymphs like his younger brother Natsu. Did he have no shame? 

Wait a moment? Since when did she care if Jellal flirted with other women or not? She had no romantic interest in him so it shouldn't bother her, right? The goddess of wisdom wouldn't admit it to herself til much later but in that moment she felt very jealous. 

However if Erza had looked closer at Jellal's face, she would have seen how bored and miserable he looked. This nymphs did nothing to satisfy his love sick heart. 

"My Lord why waste your time fawning for a woman who will not accept you?" One of the nymphs asked. "Why not dance with us and make merry?" 

"Alas I don't have it in my heart to do either." He said. 

"Are we not pretty enough for you?" 

"You are all very lovely." He admitted. "But it is impossible for me to look at any woman the way I look at Erza. I appreciate you all trying to ease my pain but right now I wish to be alone." 

The nymphs abided by his wishes and left him be. He left the sea and went on to the land to watch wild horses run across the earth. The wild and majestic beasts were one of his most amazing creations and he enjoyed watching them run. It didn't ease his pain completely but it made it silent for a little while. 

Many gods had given him different bits of advice on how to deal with his feelings for Erza. Some suggested that he should forget her and pursue other women, then there were those who suggested that he abduct her and force her to be his wife but he would never resort to such a revolting tactic. He still couldn't believe that there were some gods out there who would force themselves on to women. How sick and depraved some people could be. 

"Hey fish boy, what's up?" He looked up to see Bickslow flying over head. "Thinking about Erza again?" 

"If you've come to mock my pain then leave before I lose my patience and drown you." 

"Typical God of sea, you can go from a perfect gentleman to an angry tyrant just like that. Don't worry I haven't come to mock you I've just come to inform you that your brother Natsu has been found." 

"Well it's about time. Where has he been?" 

"He won't say but now he's insisting that we all help look for the goddess of spring." 

"Really? Why is that?"

"Apparently he feels sorry for the goddess of the harvest and wants to help her find her sister. Can you believe that?" 

"Actually I can. My brother may be immature but he is compassionate." 

"I think it's just a ruse to get on the good side of all the gods." 

"I'll have you know that Natsu would never fake kindness for any reason." 

"Whatever you say." 

"While you're here may I ask, how is my other brother? Gray? I haven't seen him for a long time either." 

"The underworld is still on lockdown. I haven't been able to get messages to him. Only the dead can get through there. I wonder how long he plans on doing this." 

"He may be going a little overboard with this but I can't blame him. If I were in his shoes I would do the same thing." 

"Why?" 

"Because if the titans we locked away ever got loose, Sonya help us all." 

"Oh right. I forgot they're down there. Do you think Gray will be able to keep them there for good?" 

"Sonya willing but my mother thinks that we should consider releasing my father." 

"But wasn't he their leader? In other words the worst of them all?" 

"She's convinced that she's finally found a cure for his madness and once he's cured he will be safe to release back on earth." 

"I wouldn't do it but hey it's not my call." 

"Technically speaking it's not mine either, not mine completely anyway. Since my brothers and I put him in there all three of us have to agree to let him out. That was the pact we made centuries ago." 

"You guys are thinking about turning him loose are you?" 

"Gray? Absolutely not. Natsu? Wouldn't dream of it." 

"And you?" 

"Well..." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "Don't get me wrong he's dangerous and I still harbor some feelings of anger to him but when you think about it wasn't his fault and if this cure works then he won't be a threat anymore. And the way Mother talks about how much she loved him and how he used to be, it makes me consider giving him a second chance. For her sake." 

"Mama's boy." Bickslow teased. 

"Very funny. Listen don't tell my brothers that I've considered this. They'll think I've lost my mind." 

"Don't worry I can keep a secret. I've kept hundreds for centuries." 

"But you're the god of messages." 

"That's my main occupation but on the side I'm also the god of secrets. Don't worry I won't tell a soul." 

"Thank you because if you do you'll be sleeping with the fishes." 

"Again from a gentleman to a tyrant just like that." Bickslow said snapping.


	21. Chapter 21

Meanwhile up on Mount Olympus, poor Levy was just crying her heart out. Ever since Juvia had vanished she cried nearly everyday. Gajeel and Mirajane tried to comfort her but only the safe return of her beloved younger sister could stop her tears.

"It'll be alright Levy." Mirajane said handing the goddess of harvest a handkerchief to dry her tears with. "Natsu is having his best men search the entire earth for her. They're bound to find her sooner or later."

"I just wish I knew how this happened." Levy sobbed. "How could she just disappear into thin air like that? And I've searched every place on earth but there's no trace of her. It just doesn't make any sense."

Many of the gods felt terrible for Levy but none more so than Gajeel the God of blacksmiths. He hated seeing her like this, so broken and hurt. No longer the warm and magnificent goddess she was before. He would do anything to make her smile again.

"Maybe she's not on earth." Gajeel said.

"What?"

"I've been doing some thinking and maybe the reason why no one can find her is because we're not looking in the right place."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that on the day she vanished there was an earthquake. Is it possible that she could've fallen through? If so then maybe she's underground."

"Underground? Oh dear! It's so dark under there and she's so very afraid of the dark. I pray that she's not down there."

"Only one way to find out." He stood up. "I do most of my work underground because it gives me access to the extreme heat held in the earth's crust. I'll search for your sister and ask anyone who dwells underground if they've seen her."

"Would you really do that? For me?"

"Of course. Anything to ease your pain. I'll search the depths of Tartarus if I have to."

"Oh thank you Gajeel. I promise you your efforts will not go unrewarded."

"My only reward will be your smiling face."

He took hold of her hand and kissed it respectfully which made her blush and briefly smile. 

"I will go now." He told her.

"Be careful." She said.

He left after that. Levy felt lucky to have someone like Gajeel in her life. He was much more special than what the other gods gave him credit for. To many of them he was just some accidental hunk of iron that should have never been made in the first place. That he was just good for building weapons and nothing else. But he had so much more potential, he was strong, honest, loyal, and kind. She remembered when they first met.

It was many, many years ago. She was a teenager and Juvia was just a little girl and they were attending a meeting with the other gods to discuss something. A cyclops had turned against the gods and was causing mayhem on earth, Gajeel was able to capture him by constructing a grand yet rigged throne that would trap anyone who sat in it for all eternity. With flattery, he tricked the cyclops into sitting on the throne and being captured. The gods were grateful and decided to reward him which was what the meeting was for. To discuss if what Gajeel wanted was agreeable.

Levy saw him standing before the other gods, he was a teenager like her not as handsome as the other gods but he definitely had a certain charm and attractive nature. It was something unique. Something she had never seen in any of the other gods who had courted her. When asked what he would like as a reward he was humble and spoke respectfully, he said that he was lonely and wanted a wife to keep him company. He requested that his wife be Evergreen the goddess of beauty.

All the gods save for herself laughed at him. 

"The beautiful Evergreen married to an ugly lump of flesh like you?!" They said.

"I would rather rot in Tartarus than marry him!" Evergreen said cruelly.

Gajeel laughed it off as if he realized how foolish it was and that their reaction didn't bother him. He then changed his request to being allowed to live on Mount Olympus instead of underground which was granted. But as Levy was going home she found him alone in the shadows looking greatly ashamed and embarrassed. With compassion in her heart, she sat next to him and told him that she didn't think his request was so stupid and that she thought it was very bold of him to make such a request.

"If you ask me." She had said. "You do not deserve to marry Evergreen. She is beautiful but that is all she is. She is not gentle nor humble like you. She'd never appreciate you."

"Do you mean that?" He asked her.

"Yes."

"Do you think I'm ugly?"

"Absolutely not."

"You're not just saying that are you?"

"No. I've made it habit to never lie and if you need someone to keep you company my sister and I would gladly visit you whenever you wish."

"Really?"

"Yes...Well provided that it's not harvest time because that's when I have to work but I'm free at any other time."

"I'd like that. Thank you."

From that moment on whenever they weren't working they were visiting each other. They would talk and read together. Take walks together over the fields. Gajeel would craft the most beautiful jewelry for Levy and he would make the finest toys for Juvia to play with. In fact somedays he would serve as Juvia's babysitter during her childhood. Now would not think that such a hard and rough God would such an an affinity for children but Gajeel adored little Juvia and she adored him. 

"Levy I want you to marry Gajeel." The six year old goddess said to her older sister one day.

"What? Why?" Levy had said while blushing. 

"Because then I'll finally have a big brother and he can live with us and play with me everyday."

"Juvia now is the not time for me to be thinking of marriage." Levy giggled. "But I'm glad you're fond of Gajeel."

He had also become very protective of the girls. She remembered how one night she and Juvia, who was in the early stages of teen hood were bathing in the river. Laxus and Bickslow had attempted to spy on them but Gajeel caught them and beat them to a pulp. No male human or god would dare ever try to peek on the sisters again. He truly was a wonderful man and it hurt her that only a few could see that.

"Gajeel sure does care about you." Mirajane said.

"He is kind so it is only natural that he care for my well being." Levy said.

"I think it goes further than just kindness." She said with a smile.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I think you know."

Levy finally understood what Mirajane meant when she saw the playful gleam in her eye.

"Oh don't be silly Mirajane." Levy chuckled. "We don't see each other that way."

"Funny and I thought you didn't lie."

"I'm not lying...At least I think I'm not."

"Don't worry I won't tell." The goddess of hearth assured her. 

"There's nothing to tell."

"Whatever you say."


	22. Chapter 22

After getting over her panic attack, Lucy decided to pay Mirajane a visit to discuss how things were going so far.

"I'm a little concerned about you Lucy." Mirajane said as they were sitting by the hearth and drinking tea. 

"Me?" 

"Well yes. I heard from Levy that you had suddenly fainted one morning. Is everything alright?" 

"Everything's fine I assure you. It was just a dizzy spell." 

"I spoke with Natsu about it and he was very worried about you."

"Was he now?" 

"Yes." 

"Hmm..." 

"I know Natsu may seem like an irresponsible and perverted god who likes to take advantage of others but that's not entirely true." 

"You mean he's not irresponsible and perverted?" Lucy said in disbelief. 

"No he is but he has a kind heart just like his mother. You know he's done everything he can to help Levy find her sister Juvia." 

"How nice. I will admit he does have his good parts." 

"By the way I've been meaning to ask what was Natsu doing at your temple so early in the morning anyway?" 

"It's not what you think!" Lucy said getting nervous. "I still have my virtue I swear! Nothing happened! Nothing!"

"Lucy calm yourself, that's not what I meant." 

"Really?" 

"Of course. I didn't think anything... Ungodly happened between you two. I only asked out of harmless curiosity." 

"Sorry. It's just that I...You know how much I worry for my reputation. Anyway it was just another talk about finding him a wife again. That's all." 

"Is that so?" Mirajane said not sure that Lucy was telling the truth. 

"Yes." 

"And how's that going?" 

"Not well. He's completely against commitment."

"Seems to me he might have changed his mind on that subject." 

"What does that mean?" 

"I don't know. He just seems so much more different now."

"Explain?" 

"Well I never believe gossip but according to the nymphs he isn't as perverted as he usually is. You know it's been weeks since he's had an affair or peeped on anyone. I wonder what changed him."

"Gee I wonder." Lucy said moving to drink the herbal tea Mirajane had prepared for her.

"Now they're saying he's in love." 

Lucy almost choked on her tea. 

"In love? Him?" 

"That's what the nymphs say but you have to be careful when listening to them. You never know if what they say is a hundred percent accurate." The goddess of hearth giggled. 

"Who do they think he's in love with?" 

"They don't know. But if some woman actually managed to sway the heart of the future king of the gods she must be something amazing." 

"Do you know if anybody could figure out who he's fallen for? If it's true? For example do you know who he would tell?" 

"I've known Natsu for a very long time. Him and his brothers so I guess I could tell you some things." 

She thought for a moment. 

"The person he trusts most is his mother but he   
wouldn't tell her about this because she would just pressure him into getting married as soon as possible. When it comes to secrets regarding relationships and love he'd tell his brothers but they won't talk. Those three have been eternally loyal to each other ever since Natsu freed them from Zeref. But..." She said thinking. "He would tell his two main servants Sting and Rogue. If you tried hard enough you could get one of them to spill something. Between the two of them Sting is the weaker link. But why do you want to know this?" 

"You know that Mavis wanted me to find a wife for Natsu. If he really is in love and I can find out who she is then maybe I can bring them together." 

"But are you sure this is the way to go about it? Couldn't you just talk to him?" 

"Do you really think he'd tell me if I asked?" 

"No I suppose not. But don't be too invasive and remember to be careful." 

"Careful?" 

"Gods don't like having their secrets exposed and Natsu is no exception. If you go too far you could get him very angry."

"I'll take my chances. He's not exactly the God of death, doom, and despair like Gray." 

"Lucy he may not look it but Natsu can be the most powerful being the world has ever known. Most people make the mistake of thinking Gray is the most the dangerous of the three because he inherited Zeref's dark nature but Natsu's has Zeref's temper and it is like a fire just waiting to be lit. Gray on the other hand is more even tempered like Mavis. In fact you could say between the two of them Gray takes more after their mother while Natsu takes more after their father." 

"You're not serious?" 

"Natsu is more dangerous than anything you could ever imagine. He took down his own father who was the tyrannical titan that enslaved the earth. A person that no one believed could be defeated and he did it when he was just a boy. Sonya knows what he could he do now that he's a man." 

"So you're saying I should be afraid of him?" 

"I'm saying that you should tread lightly. I know what I'm talking about Lucy. I've seen what Natsu is capable of. I was there when he and his brothers locked Zeref away. Believe me you don't want to get him angry." 

Mirajane was being very serious when she told Lucy this and this was the first time she had actually seen Mirajane look and speak so seriously. She wasn't joking. She truly believed that Natsu could be just as dangerous and powerful as Zeref. More so even. Was Natsu really someone she should approach with caution? This carefree god who liked to goof off, party, and chase women was a threat? From what she had seen it seemed that such an idea was completely impossible. But then again looks can be deceiving as they say. 

"Alright I'll be careful." Lucy assured Mirajane. 

"Good." She sighed. "And good luck." 

"Thank you."


End file.
